You are my one and only
by lara-sanders
Summary: Years ago, Harry Potter left Ginny Weasley for what he thought was her own protection. Well, now he's back but she's getting married...is he too late? HG, RHr, GOC [Complete! Finished! Hooray!]
1. A Wedding Proposal

This is my first ever story!  Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome, but flames discouraged. 

Disclaimer:  Anything you recognise is not mine; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling as we all know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One**

**A Wedding Proposal**

Ginny Weasley surveyed the desert menu in front of her.

"I don't know Nick, I'm really not that hungry.  Why don't we just leave it at dinner?"

Nicholas Dalton smiled as he leaned over to gently tuck a loose strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear returned

"But what would be the fun in that?"  He asked playfully.  "Come on, I hear the chocolate cake is awesome and I know you love chocolate"

Ginny considered this for a bit before placing the menu down and smiling back at him.  

"Oh alright, you've convinced me, I suppose I'll just have to have some of this great cake"

Nick's eyes lit up and Ginny couldn't help wondering what was going on, after all, it _was_ just cake. 

While Nick called the waiter over to place the order, Ginny couldn't help but think how great her life had turned out.  After graduating from Hogwarts with top marks in everything, Ginny had been stuck as to what career path she should follow.  She had opted to take a four year course at a magical university on advanced charms as that had been her favourite subject.  As the course had drawn to a close, however, she was still at a loss as to what to do when Professor Dumbledore had extended the invitation for her to take over Professor Flitwick's position as Charms professor.  Ginny had readily agreed and it was during her trip to Flourish and Blott's to find appropriate texts for her class that she'd met Nick.

Ahh, Nick.  She was so blessed to have found him.  He was perfect in every way.  He was sweet, kind and considerate and always ready for a laugh.  He was the manager for the bookstore and she'd first spied him when she had enquired about a particular book.  He was tall, almost 6 ft, towering over her own petite 5'3" frame.  He had brown hair and the softest blue eyes imaginable.  When he smiled, the room lit up and Ginny thought for sure that she was going to melt into some warm puddle.  He'd been helpful and friendly and just as she was leaving, he'd asked her if she would go out to dinner.

Of course she agreed, who wouldn't?  And with that started 6 of the best months of her life

"Gin?  Hey Gin, where've you been for the last 5 minutes?"  Nick asked, laughing slightly.  

Ginny flushed.  "Oh sorry!  I was just daydreaming.  What's up?"

Nick smiled again at her and pointed to the cake.

"Your desert's arrived"

"Oh, thanks" Ginny said, grabbing her fork and looking at the wonderful mass of chocolate in front of her, a diamond sparkling from the top…A diamond?!

Ginny glanced in wonderment at Nick who had by now knelt down in front of her.  Taking her hand, he gave her one of his most ravishing smiles.

"Virginia Anne Weasley, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny didn't even have to think as the tears streamed down her face.

"Yes" 


	2. He's Back

This is my first ever story!  Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome, but flames discouraged. 

Disclaimer:  Anything you recognise is not mine; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling as we all know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Two**

**He's Back**

Harry Potter smiled slightly as he finally reached his destination.  Glancing up at the small house in front of him, he walked through the white gate and rapped firmly on the front door.

The door opened and Harry was slightly surprised to see that there was no one standing in front of him.  Looking down, he saw the reason as a little girl, about 4 or 5 stared up at him with wide eyes.

Studying her, Harry saw that there was no denying this was the child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Small and petite, with bushy red hair and brown eyes and what looked like a speck of dirt on her nose, the child seemed to be studying him too.

"Bella, who is it?"  A voice called from the back of the house

"I'm not sure mum," the girl, Bella apparently, called back.  "But as he's wearing the crest of the order of the Phoenix, I'm not too worried."

Turning back, she smiled and extended her little hand to Harry

"My name is Isabelle Weasley but everyone calls me Belle or Bella.  I'm four and a half years old.  Did you know that the crest you're wearing has been enchanted so that only those with the right intentions can wear them?  Mum told me so that I could tell the good people from the bad.  It's done using a charm called the intentio charm…"

"Harry?!"

Harry looked behind Bella and saw Hermione, hair tied up bouncing a baby boy on her hip.  He grinned.

"Hey Hermione, I see you've been busy"

"What?"  Hermione asked, before looking down into her arms.  "Oh," she flushed slightly.  "Well, come on in, Bella, shut the door behind him would you?  Harry, how are you?  Where have you been?  Its really been too long and the letters to few.  Are you here long?  When did you get here?  Have you got a place to stay?  Have you seen Ginny yet?"

Harry laughed as he walked over and gave her a light hug, not wanting to squash the child he was holding.  

"I'm good, I've been in various places around Europe, Italy, France, Spain.  I don't know how long I'm staying for, but I'm hoping this time its permanent.  I only got here about 5 minutes ago and I came straight over.  I haven't organised accommodation yet and…no, I haven't seen Ginny yet"

"Well, of course then, you're going to stay with us.  Bella, would you please floo your dad and ask him to come home?  Tell him an old friend's come back"

Bella nodded and quickly moved out of the room

Harry was surprised, "She knows how to do that?  She told me she was only 4"

"Yes well, Bella's quite a bright little child, very inquisitive"

Harry chuckled.  "I wonder where she got that from.  And I guess this must be Paul then?"  He asked, letting the baby grab his finger

Hermione smiled fondly.  "Yes, this is Paul, a year old.  So, what have you been doing the past few years?  You never did say that much in your letters"

Harry's eyes darkened slightly.  "We were searching out the remaining death eaters."

Hermione nodded.  "I assumed as much, but that's such a huge job!"

Harry laughed mirthlessly.  "Why do you think I was gone for so long?  It's taken us nearly 5 years but we think we're almost done.  Lupin and Tonks have gone to Germany to check up on some of our last leads but we've captured nearly 300 of the bastards.  Not without losses of course."  Harry lowered his head slightly as he thought of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody, who had sacrificed their life fighting rogue deatheaaters.  And Dumbledore, who had died giving Harry the chance to defeat the dark lord at the end of his seventh year.

"So what now?"  Hermione asked,  "I mean, now its over, what will you do?  Are you going to stay an auror?"

Harry shrugged.  "I don't know.  I became one to avenge my parents and Sirius and Dumbledore and everyone else who Voldemort killed, but it's cost me 5 years of my life.  I mean, when was the last time I sat down and had a conversation with you and Ron?  I just don't know if I have any motivation left to do it.  It's cost me so much…"  Harry trailed off as he thought of the things he'd left behind when he's gone off to capture deatheaters.  The people.  One in particular.

"How is…how is Ginny?"  He asked tentatively, his hand nervously running through his hair

Hermione stilled slightly and he could see her trying to find the right answer.  

"She's…well, she's good."  She started lamely.  "I mean, she was devastated when you left, we all were, and it took her awhile to get back on track.  She did a course on advanced charms at the local wizarding university.  She's actually replaced Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts.  She dated a bit, not seriously at first…but a few months ago, she met this really nice guy…"

Harry couldn't help but feel the hurt inside as he lowered his head.  Well what did he really expect?  Did he think Ginny was going to wait for him?  

A loud pop then a voice yelling, "Where is he?" interrupted his thoughts

Looking up, he saw Ron rush into the room, His hair awry, robes flying everywhere.  His eyes found Harry and a huge grin lit up on his face.  

"HARRY!"  He yelled joyously.  "Its about time!  Are you staying?"

Harry laughed at Ron's enthusiasm.  "Yeah," he said,  "Yeah, I'm staying"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please read and review!!!  I've written three more chapters but I want some reviews before I post anymore!


	3. A Very Weasley Welcome

This is my first ever story!  Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome, but flames discouraged. 

Disclaimer:  Anything you recognise is not mine; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling as we all know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Three**

**A Very Weasley Welcome**

Harry smiled as he woke up in a comfortable bed.  It had been way too long.  

Hearing voices from outside, he spared a glance at the clock on his bedside and saw that the time was ten o'clock.  He hadn't meant to sleep so late but then he'd stayed up all night talking to Ron and Hermione, catching up on the last few years.  

Flipping back the covers, he pulled himself out of the bed and found his glasses.  He threw on a shirt and some pants that Ron had leant him and hurried out to the kitchen.

There, he had to laugh.  Hermione was sitting at the table, calmly reading a magazine, while Bella did a drawing.  What really got him going was the image of Ron, trying to cook something and feel his little son at the same time, covered in baby food.  

Ron looked up, and seeing Harry, he scowled.  "Not funny," he grumbled, spooning the mush into his own mouth.  "See Paul?  It's really yummy, even daddy likes it"

This only made Harry laugh harder as he weakly tried to stay standing.

Hermione smiled.  "If you think this is funny, wait until you get to lunch.  It's out weekly Saturday lunch and the Weasley wives day off.  Imagine six grown men, struggling to cook for and feed their children and at the same time keeping everything in order.  I tell you, its hilarious."

Harry grinned at the image.  "Can't wait"

Ron looked at him darkly,  "Well, yeah, you mate are going to be suffocated by my mother and the rest of the girls.  We haven't told them you're back yet; we thought it would be a nice surprise.  But trust me, mum is probably going to throw herself at you so I'd watch out."

Hermione scoffed.  "Really Ron, the girls wouldn't suffocate him!  They'd simply pounce on him, charge at him and throw millions of questions his way while crying or laughing hysterically.  It's not as if Harry has anything to worry about"

Ron just smirked, as Harry's eyes grew rounder.

True to Hermione's words, when they arrived at the house a few hours later, it was to the loud scream of Mrs Weasley who rushed out and enveloped Harry in a hug.  

"Oh Harry darling, how are you?  It's been much to long!  You're so skinny!  Would you like some food?  We need to fatten you up!  Come in, come in!  You have to see the rest of the family!"

Entering the Burrow, Harry felt the warm feeling of familiarity and homeliness that he'd been missing.  Going into the living room, he wasn't surprised to see a mass of redheads chattering away happily.  

They hadn't noticed him yet and Ron took the chance to make introductions.

"There, over there is Bill and Fleur, you remember her from the Triwizard tournament don't you?  That's their kids next to them, Kyla's the oldest, she's 8, you might remember her from when she was a baby.  Next to her is Natalia, she's 6 and Lilia is 3."  Ron pointed the three girls out to Harry and he could instantly tell that they were part-veela.  The older two had sheets of long, dark auburn hair while the younger looked more like her mother, her long hair a silvery blond in colour.

"Then there's Perce and Penelope, always knew they'd get together.  Petria's the one reading, she's 5 and Persephone is 2.  Oh, and there's Charlie and Anna, she's the pregnant one, it's their first kid…"

A large bang interrupted Ron's speech and Harry looked over to the source of it and saw Fred and George surrounded by a loud bunch of screaming kids.  Angelina and Alicia stood nearby, seemingly unamused.  

Ron let out a bark of laughter.  "People think Fred and George are bad but their nothing compared to their kids.  Fred and Angelina had twins, Sally and Martin, and George and Alicia, would you believe it, had triplets.  Kevin, James and Melissa.  They even had the kids in the same year; they're all 6.  I swear, when you get those five kids together, you can bet there's gonna be something happening.  Last week they managed to put about ten bowls of canary creams in different places in Diagon Alley, advertising them as some new sample pastry.  I tell you, it was bloody brilliant!  People were changing everywhere and no one knew how many of these bowls were around.  Fred and George didn't know _what_ to do."

"Harry?"  A voice from the back yelled out over the din and everything went quiet.  

Harry looked for the source of the voice and saw George's head sticking out from the crowd.  

"Oh my god, Harry!"  Someone else yelled and Harry felt himself being pounced on again, from all different directions.  The adults were throwing questions around and the kids were screaming just for the sake of it.  

It was bedlam.  It was madness.  It was chaos.  It was just another ordinary weekly lunch at the Weasleys.  

It took nearly half an hour before everyone settled down and Harry felt himself being able to breathe again.  So much for Hermione's assurance that he wouldn't be suffocated.  Molly and Arthur had taken the kids outside for grandparents/grandkids time before the men took over so Harry and the Weasley's were sitting around the lounge room reminiscing about old times.  

Harry was amazed at how so much had changed but at the same time amazed that so much hadn't.  Percy was still just as stuffy, Fred and George were still there old prankster selves, even if they were starting to be upstaged by their kids and everyone had welcomed him back into the family as if he was one of them.  It was just so overwhelmingly wonderful and Harry was so glad to be back.  

He was puzzled, however, as to why Ginny wasn't there.  He asked Ron this and Ron shrugged before yelling out "Does anyone know where Ginny is?"

There was a silence as everyone stopped talking and Harry felt eyes fall on him

Finally, Bill answered,  "Uh, she flooed earlier to say that she was going to be late…she and Nick had some errands to run or something…but they'll both be here soon."

Harry nodded awkwardly and felt that lump in his stomach again as he quickly excused himself from the group, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.  He assured Ron he remembered the way before hurrying up the stairs and leaning weakly against the wall.  

'Stop being stupid!'  He berated himself.  'It was your own choice to leave, she asked you to stay.  It's your own fault that she moved on'

Closing his eyes, Harry could still picture that day he had left…

**~*~**

**Ginny watched Harry packing with tears forming in her eyes.  **

****

**_"You're just going to leave?  Just like that?"_**

****

**_"I have to go Ginny.  There are still hundreds of deatheaters around who would love to kill me and everyone who matters to me."_**

****

**_"It doesn't matter!  If you and I want to be together, who cares about rogue deatheaters, we could go away somewhere, somewhere where they wont find us, or we could go under the fidelius charm or something, you don't have to leave Harry!"_**

****

**_Harry paused in his packing and felt tears pricking from behind his eyes.  _**

****

**_"It wouldn't work Ginny.  They'd find us.  This is the only way I can make sure you stay safe."_**

****

**_"If staying safe means being away from you then I don't want to!"  Ginny yelled in frustration, the tears falling heavily now.  "Why can't you see that I just want to be with you!  That's all that I care about!"_**

****

**_Harry felt a huge urge to walk over to the sobbing Ginny and envelope her in a hug, promise that everything would be okay and promise that he'd stay and that they'd be together forever.  Then he remembered Sirius, how he'd died because of Harry.  How Dumbledore had thrown himself in front of Voldemort's Avada Kedavra to save him.  How his parents had died for him.  No, he couldn't let that happen again, it had happened too many times already.  This time, he wasn't going to let someone he loved die because of him._**

****

**_Lifting the now full bag over his shoulder, Harry turned to face her._**

****

**_"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  "But I promise to come back"_**

****

**_Ginny shook her head.  "No.  If you go out that door now Harry Potter, I can't and won't promise that I'll be here waiting when you come back"_**

****

**_Harry looked at her, her tear stained face stubborn, her eyes hurting.  Her auburn hair flowed out around her face and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  He drank the image of her in one last time before turning and going out the door._**

****

**~*~**

Harry leaned back against the wall.  God he was so stupid.

**********

Ginny giggled as Nick playfully tugged her curls and pulled her in for a kiss.  

"Nick!  We're late as it is and I want to catch everyone while they're still in a good mood!"

"Come on, they can wait a tiny bit longer"

Ginny laughed again but extricated herself from Nick's hold.  "No they can't, as soon as the boys take over, its chaos until tomorrow morning.  We have to get there while mum and dad are still doing their grandparents thing"

"Oh all right," Nick pouted as they got ready to apparate.  "Spoilsport"

He stuck his tongue out and Ginny grinned as the familiar outline of the Burrow began to form in front of her.

**********

Harry could feel unshed tears welling up in his eyes.  Quickly wiping them with his sleeve, he tried to compose himself before turning to go back downstairs.  He was halfway when he heard her voice.

"Hello?  Anybody home?"

He felt his heart pounding in his chest.  

Ginny

**********

Ginny entered the living room where her brothers all sat with their wives.  

She greeted them cheerfully and went around distributing hugs before sitting down with Nick.

Looking around, she saw that everyone seemed to be looking at her rather strangely.  Ginny shrugged the feeling off as she smiled widely.

"I have something to tell you guys…"

"Wait, Ginny," Hermione interrupted, "uh, there's something we should tell you first…"

"No, really," Ginny insisted, "I want to go first"

Ginny waited till Hermione nodded her head mutely and she looked around the room.

Holding up her left hand, Ginny used her right hand to give Nick's a squeeze

"We're getting married!"

**********

Harry felt his eyes widen.

She was getting married?!

Slowly, he sat down on the step.  He couldn't go in there.  Not yet

**********

Ginny looked around, expecting joyous cheers from her family but everyone was quiet, looking worriedly at each other

"Hey, no congratulations or anything?"  She asked, slightly confused.

Bill was the first to recover as he stood and gave Ginny a hug.  "I'm sorry Gin, it was just a bit of a shock.  Congratulations"

The others murmured in agreement and got up to give both Ginny and Nick hugs.

When everyone was seated again, Ginny looked at Hermione

"What did you want to tell me?"  She asked, threading her fingers with Nick.

Hermione looked at her and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Ginny wrinkled her forehead in confusion

"Hermione, you alright?"

Looking to her sister-in-laws right, she saw Ron glance quickly over at the door that led to the staircase.  Looking around at the rest of her family, she saw that they too were throwing worried glances in that direction.

Ginny stood and went over to the door, looking out.

"There's nothing here guys."  She said, bewilderment evident in her voice.

She was about to return to her seat when she heard a distinct creak in the wooden floorboards above.

Casting a quick glance at her family who were still fixed in what seemed to be a worried stance, she turned quickly and headed up the stairs

She only got halfway when she realized what they were so worried about

"Harry"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Just a note in case anyone is wondering, this is taking place during the summer holidays, hence the reason Ginny is not teaching at Hogwarts.  Thanks!

Please read and review!

Thanks to ginnybear86, Cameron, YankeeTorp, Sherry and kelliethehottie for your great reviews

Anna, I hope this chap answered your question!  Thanks for the review

MrKlortho, thanks so much for the review, I tried to follow some of your advice, and it was very much appreciated.  Please keep it coming!


	4. Not Giving Up

This is my first ever story!  Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome, but flames discouraged. 

Disclaimer:  Anything you recognise is not mine; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling as we all know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter Four**

**Not giving up**

"Harry?"  Ginny's voice was barely louder than a whisper and she had gone a ghostly white colour.

Harry felt his hand reach up and run through his hair, a habit he had acquired after seeing his father do it in Snape's pensieve.  

"Hey"

Ginny couldn't believe it.  Harry Potter, in the flesh, standing here in front of her.  He looked the same as before, only a bit older.  His build was slightly bigger, more muscular, she supposed from chasing death eaters around and he was slightly taller.  But he still had the same warm emerald green eyes and messy jet-black hair.  

Harry took a step forward.  

"Ginny…I…"

"Ginny?"  Ginny heard Nick's voice call as he came up the stairs.  "Is everything alright?  Everyone's just downstairs whispering to themselves and I…Oh, hello"

Harry looked at the new arrival and noted with jealously the way he gently placed his arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Looking back over at Harry, Nick nodded and held out his hand

"Nicholas Dalton, Ginny's fianc

Harry swallowed bitterly at those words but reached out and took the hand

"Harry Potter, Ginny's…friend"

Nicholas took a step back.

"Harry Potter?  **_The_** Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Well, it is an honour!  Ginny mentioned that you were a family acquaintance but I had no idea I would get the chance to actually meet you at there house!"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes but he just nodded and said, "Yes, well, I'm a bit more than just an acquaintance actually.  We're all very close really."

Harry looked at Ginny as he said this but she avoided his gaze by staring down at her feet.

"Well, it would be really nice to get to know you better.  How about a drink sometime?"

"Mmm hmm."  Harry mumbled

The three people standing there fell into an uncomfortable silence, broken only when another pair of feet was heard heading up the stairs.

"Um, Harry?"  Hermione called out.  "The guys have started organising a huge game of quidditch outside for the kids, they could really use your help.  And Nick, Percy wanted to know if you could help get lunch organised"

"Sure," Nick said, giving Ginny another kiss on the top of her head before heading down  

Harry stared impassively at his retreating back before glancing at Ginny who was still avoiding his gaze.  He looked over at Hermione, who gave him a small smile in return.  Sighing, Harry too, headed down the stairs.

Neither Hermione nor Ginny spoke for a while after the men had left.  Ginny was lost in her thoughts, thinking about the day Harry had left when Hermione finally reached over and patted her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to your old room an talk?"  She asked softly, concern evident in her eyes.

Ginny just nodded mutely.  

Putting her arm around her shoulders, Hermione gently steered Ginny up the stairs and into the second room on the right.  Closing the door firmly behind them, Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny didn't know what to think.  She thought she was over Harry Potter, she really did.  When he'd walked out that door 5 years ago, Ginny had been absolutely devastated.  She'd spent weeks moping about before she had decided she was being stupid.  He was gone, he left her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of waiting and pining away for him.

Slowly, she'd turned her life around, met new people, found a new purpose in life.  Teaching at Hogwarts was like a dream for Ginny, she loved the idea that she was imparting her wisdom onto the younger generations.  Then she'd met Nick and any remaining thoughts of one Mr Harry Potter had seemed to disappear from her mind.  

Or so she'd thought.

She could feel a tear slipping down her cheek as Hermione put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, no it's not."  Ginny sobbed.  "Why did he have to come back just now when I thought my life was perfect?  I mean, yesterday I was so happy, I thought everything was right, I love Nick, I was going to marry him and we were going to babies and live happily ever after.  Now Harry's here and I…I…"

"Just because Harry's back doesn't mean anything has to change between you and Nick.  Unless…of course, if you wanted it to…if you…say, still loved him?"

Ginny looked up sharply at Hermione.  "Love Harry?  No, of course not.  I'm over him.  I don't have any feelings left for Harry.  I'm over him and I'm going to marry Nick.  I don't know what I was thinking before, absolute rubbish, of course Harry being here doesn't change anything.  Just because I may have some feelings left for him doesn't change the fact that I love Nick.  I love Nick and I'm going to marry him.  Yes, yes of course.  Everything's fine.  I don't know what I was thinking; I must just be a bit emotional or something.  Yes, that's it.  Just a bit emotional.  Everything is just peachy now.  Well, I think I might just go downstairs no and see what everyone else is up to."

Ginny nodded her head firmly at herself then turned and walked matter-of-factly down the stairs.

Hermione stared after her and wondered if she should tell Ginny that she'd just repeated and contradicted herself numerous times in that little speech.

**********

Harry was sitting next to Ron on a bench watching Fred and George give their team some tips while sending dirty looks at Charlie and Bill's team.  

Ron was looking at Harry nervously, unsure as to whether or not he should say anything.  He was saved the trouble of wondering when Harry spoke first.

"What's Nick like?"

Ron was startled, obviously not expecting that question.

 "Well, he's nice.  He's a good man."  Ron paused as though trying to think of what to say.  "He, well…Harry, you're my best mate and I'd really like to tell you that he's a sleaze whose using Ginny and that we should get rid of him, but really, he's a great guy.  He gets on with the whole family, he has a good, stable job and he treats Ginny like she's a queen.  And…they're pretty happy together.  In fact, he's made Ginny the happiest she's been since…well…since before you left."  Harry made a move to interrupt but Ron quickly got in first.  "Before you say anything, I know that you really did think that you were doing the right thing for her.  But geeze Harry, she was miserable when you left.  I hated seeing her like that.  I don't to see her like that again and since Nick's been in her life, I haven't."

Harry ran his hands through his hair.  "So I suppose this is your way of telling me to leave her alone."

Ron sighed.  "Would you hate me if I said yeah, pretty much?"

Harry shook his head sadly.  "I understand where you're coming from but I don't know if I can"

Ron looked pained.  "Harry…"

"Ron, I know I hurt her, I know what I did was stupid and idiotic.  I've spent every day for the past 5 years regretting it.  You have no idea how many times I started to write to her but didn't know what to say.  I was stupid enough to let go of her once, I'm not going to do that again."

"But Harry, this time she's not your's to let go of…"

"But I want to make her mine again.  I love her Ron.  Always have and probably always will.  I have to try, you understand that don't you?"

Ron nodded slowly.  "Yes, I do, but Harry, before you do anything, you have to know that you're my best friend but she's my baby sister.  My only sister.  And, well, when it comes down to that, blood is thicker than water.  Even though you're like a brother to me, you have to know now that while I pray to Merlin it wont happen, if you hurt her again…well, I wouldn't want to take sides but if I had to I would.  And, though it really really pains me to say this, and I hope you don't hate me for it, Harry, but I think you know whose side I'd be on."

Ron looked hesitantly over at Harry who was staring down at his hands.

"No, no I don't hate you, and I wouldn't hate you either.  If I hurt her again, I'd just hate myself.  But you have to trust me Ron, when I say that I would never let that happen again.  That is one thing I can promise you."

Ron smiled slightly.  "Of course I do Harry, and I hope you don't take what I said before too hard because I know that you wouldn't hurt Gin, I just had to let you know where I stand."

Harry smiled back.  "No, it's alright.  I understand and respect what you said completely."  Harry let out a sigh then a short bark of laughter.  "Merlin, listen to us, going on about all this stuff on feelings, anyone would think we're a bunch of girls."

Ron grinned.  "Hey mate, it could've been worse, at least we didn't start hugging or crying or something."

Both men burst into peals of laughter, interrupted only by a stray bludger hitting Ron in the shoulder.

"Oy!  You two!  Are you lazy mutts just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna come help us win this quidditch game?"

**********

Lunch was another noisy, boisterous affair.  

The children crowded around the table, pushing and shoving to get the best of the food before it disappeared.  Due to the lack of space, the children took their food outside to eat under the tree leaving the big kitchen table for the adults.

Ron and Harry were outside cleaning up after the quidditch match which Fred and George's team had won and so by the time they arrived inside, there were only two seats left.  One was next to Hermione; the other was next to Nick.

Ron gave Harry an apologetic look as he went and sat next to his wife and Harry resignedly took his seat next to Nick.

Nick looked over with a smile when Harry sat down and clapped him on the back.

"Harry!  How'd the quidditch go?"

"Um, yeah, fine thanks."  Harry mumbled, helping himself to some of the Caesar salad in front of him.

"You're an auror aren't you?"  Nick pressed on, a annoyingly cheery note in his voice

"Yeah"

"I've always been fascinated by the type of work they do.  Wouldn't have minded becoming one myself but the job at the bookstore just popped up and I found that I loved it.  And of course, that's where I met my gorgeous fiancé."  Nick smiled as he gave Ginny's hand a little squeezed who smiled back, although it seemed somewhat pained.

"We just started talking and we seemed to click.  We'd both been through some pretty painful separations and we were going to take things slowly, but, well, I couldn't help myself.  I had to make her mine before anyone else took her."  Nick smiled fondly at Ginny and so missed the almost murderous glare that lit up Harry's eyes.  This wasn't lost on Ginny though and she quickly changed the subject.

"Nick darling, tell everyone about that customer you had the other day, you know the one who wanted the books on how to hex your enemies so they'd keep on gaining weight…"

As Nick started regaling everyone with his tale, Ginny leaned back and glanced towards Harry whose gaze was directed straight at her.  

Caught in those emerald green depths, Ginny tried to look away but found she didn't have the will to.  Looking into Harry's eyes seemed to reopen in her all the old feelings she'd ever had and as they rushed through her mind, she could feel the tears forming and she blinked several times to prevent them from falling.  

Harry saw the hurt look in Ginny's eyes as she looked at him and knew that he was responsible for a lot of that.  

She excused herself quickly from the table and rushed up the stairs.  Harry watched her go and caught Ron looking at him.  He stared back and Harry could read the message clearly.

Don't hurt her.

Like hell he would.  Noticing that everyone had become caught up in one of Arthur's work stories, he slipped away quickly.

**********

Ginny was sitting quietly crying her heart out when there was a soft knock on the door.  Sniffling, she tried desperately to compose herself as she wiped away the tears.

"Come in."  She said, her voice wavering only the slightest.

The door opened slowly and Harry stepped in.

One look at him was enough to prompt Ginny into a fresh wave of tears.

"Gin…"  Harry said, going over and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't Harry."   Ginny said, shrugging it off.  "Please, don't.  Just, just go away"

"Gin please, let me at least explain myself"

"What's there to explain?!  You left, I moved on.  Deal with it."

"Maybe I don't want to!  Maybe I'm still in love with you!  Maybe I never stopped loving you and maybe I want to win you back!"

"What if I don't want to be won?  I told you that if you left, I wasn't going to wait around for you.  And I didn't."  Looking at her feet, Ginny took a deep breath.  "I don't love you anymore Harry. I've found someone else and I'm happy"

Harry looked away quickly to hide the hurt that flashed through his eyes but still moved forward so that he was sitting right in front of Ginny.

"Are you?"  Harry asked gently, watching Ginny closely.  "Are you really happy?"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut so as to stop the tears forming.

"Yes."  She said, gritting her teeth.  "Yes, I'm happy."

Harry moved closer and placed a finger under her chin so that she was staring straight into his eyes

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that Gin.  Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore and then I'll leave you alone."

Looking into his eyes, Ginny knew that there was no way she could lie to his face like that.  Feeling the tears slide down, she tried to look away but Harry held her in place.

Shaking her head softly, she whispered, "I don't owe you anything Harry."

"I know," he replied softly, "But I love you and I would really like another chance"

Shaking her head harder, she moved away from his grasp and stood up.

"Just leave me alone Harry.  If you love me, you'll just leave me alone."  She said quickly, before turning and rushing out the door.

Harry watched her go sadly but felt a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"No can do, Ginny."  He whispered to the empty room.  "I'll win you back.  I'm not giving up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Thanks to _**_jill, SnowflakeGinny, _****_JuveFan, _****_YankeeTorp, pfc shew, MrKlortho, angelic-pen, Melissa, _****_Sarahamanda, _****_harry-potter-luva14 _**_for reviewing, you guys sure know how to keep someone motivated!           _


	5. And so it begins

Usual disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review!  Thanks! 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Chapter Five**

**And so it begins…**

Ginny lay on the couch as she watched the sun set from a nearby window.  It had been two weeks since that lunch and she hadn't heard from Harry at all  

'Thank Merlin,' she thought, 'Maybe he actually got the message.'

Deep down though, she was a tiny bit upset that he hadn't tried harder, a tiny bit upset that he'd taken her words to heart and had actually left her alone.  Not that she wanted him to bother her, she reminded herself.  It just would have been nice to know that their relationship had had such an effect on Harry that he couldn't let her go without a fight.  But then, of course, he'd left her before anyway, so why should it be any different now?

A door opening interrupted her thoughts and she heard Nick's voice call out, "Gin?  You here?"

"In the kitchen."  She called back, trying to clear her thoughts of all things Potter.

"How was you're day?"  She asked him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Tell me the good first"

"Okay," Nick said, his face lighting up.  "You know that huge sale I made the other day?  100 copies of Quidditch through the ages for that big Quidditch School?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's gotten me a promotion!  To district manager!  I'm going to be in charge of all the stores in London!  And there's a huge pay rise as well!"  Nick's eyes were bright with excitement and he was gesticulating enthusiastically.  

"Nick that's great!"  Ginny cried giving him a hug.  "What's the bad news?"

"Oh," Nick said, dropping his hands and shuffling his feet nervously.  "Well…the bad news is that as training, I'm going to have to go to the head office which is in America.  For a month.  Starting in two days"

Ginny's face fell.  "A month!  That's ages!"

"I know but it's compulsory.  And it'll be a great learning experience for me.  You could come."  He suggested, his voice hopeful

"I can't," Ginny sighed.  "Term starts in a month so I have to start getting my act together and organising books and tests and all that stuff."

"I suppose."  Nick sighed.  "Well, hey, I know!  You could organise the wedding!  I know how you girls love to do that sort of thing and all." 

Ginny frowned slightly.  "Well, I kind of though organising **_our_** wedding would be something we'd do together.  And besides, we haven't even chosen a date yet"

"Well the sooner the better hey?  I mean, no need to wait around is there?  Just a nice small wedding, 10 or so people maybe just a few weeks after I get back?"

"10 or so people?  Nick just inviting all my brothers and their families will be almost 30 people."

"Well, we're not going to invite all the kids are we?  I mean, they would just be trouble than is worth having them there."

"But Nick, the kids are a part of the family, it's practically sacrilegious for a Weasley not to involve the kids in a big event!"

"Hey, look calm down, I'm sorry alright?  I wasn't thinking.  We'll organise the wedding when I get back and invite all the kids and they can bring any little friends they might have and they can bring their friends and they can bring their friends and so on and so forth."  Nick said with a smile, pulling Ginny in for a hug.  "We'll make it one big kiddie party.  How does that sound?"

Ginny's frown lessened slightly and Nick made puppy eyes at her until she burst out laughing.  "Oh alright, I suppose that sounds better.  But you do know that children are important to me don't you?  I mean, I know we haven't really talked about all this stuff but you want kids right?"  She asked

Nick shuffled uncomfortably.  "Well, I suppose, I mean I love all your nephews and nieces but that's because at the end of the day when they're tired and crabby I can give them to one of your brothers and go home knowing I don't have to deal with them."

"But you want kids don't you?"  Ginny pressed

"Well, not straight away…I mean, I want to enjoy my youth a bit more before being stuck at home with kids."

"Oh…" Ginny said, turning her head slightly 

"But that's not to say I don't want them," Nick continued hurriedly, "because I do, and I wouldn't want anyone to be the mother but you…just…maybe in a few years time or something."

"Of course."  Ginny said, extricating herself from his arms and turning to stack the magazines lying scattered on the coffee table

"You're not upset are you?"  Nick asked anxiously, putting an arm around her shoulder

"No, no of course not."  Ginny replied, her tone casual and off-handed.

Nick watched her thoughtfully for a minute before nodding and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before going into the bedroom.

Ginny looked up at the window and waited until she saw his reflection disappear before throwing down the magazine and going to lie on the couch

She'd never even considered the possibility that Nick may not want children straight away.  She'd simply assumed that since he'd developed such a great rapport with all her nieces and nephews, he was a natural dad who couldn't wait for some of his own.  She knew **_she_** felt that way.  Every time she'd seen one of her brother's newborn kids, she couldn't help but think of the day it would be **_her_** bringing a tiny bundle of life into the world.  

She knew she was young, only just 22 in fact but having grown up as the youngest child in a big family, she'd never gotten to experience what it would be like to have someone look up to you, depend on you and love you unconditionally.  She'd always been the youngest, been babied by everyone, never having the chance to do the babying herself.  

She sighed.  Oh stop complaining, she berated herself.  Its not as if he never wants kids, he just wants to wait a bit.  There's nothing wrong with that.  

Nick came back out of the bedroom and, seeing Ginny on the he went and knelt by her side.  Taking her hand with his right, he used his left to gently push a strand of hair behind her ear.  

"Hey, you understand don't you?  I mean, I didn't mean to upset you with any of that, especially since I'm leaving in two days."

Ginny gave him a small smile.  "Of course I understand.  I'd just assumed we had the same opinions so it was a bit of a shock is all.  But I respect what you want."  

Nick smiled.  Leaning in, he planted a light kiss on her lips then pulled her in for a hug.    

"I love you Ginny Weasley."  He whispered

Ginny bit her lip, but managed to get out, "I love you too."

**********

Harry rapped firmly on the big wooden door and seconds later it was opened by a pretty raven-haired girl.  

"Harry!"  The girl smiled "It's so nice to see you, how have you been?  It's definitely been much too long!  Come in, come in.  I must say I was a bit surprised when I got your owl, a bit of an unusual greeting after 5 years, not that I'm very grateful of course..."

"Not a problem, it's my pleasure.  Speaking of which…"  Harry reached out to take his wallet and dug around before pulling out a piece of paper.  "This should be enough to cover the it."

Cho smiled happily.  "Thanks so much Harry.  You have no idea how much those books will help our students.  It was so generous of you to offer to pay for them."

"Well, I think the idea of a quidditch school is fabulous.  And a friend of mine works there and the sale of those books is bound to get him a promotion.  So I'm basically killing two birds with one stone."

**********

Ginny lay back on the couch and sighed.  Nick had just left for America.  She knew she should be upset, but really, she didn't feel anything.  In a way, she felt it was almost…a relief to have Nick gone because it meant that Ginny didn't have to pretend to be happy around him.

Whoa…wait a sec…pretend to be happy?!  She was happy.  She…oh who was she kidding?  Certainly not herself, no matter how hard she tried.  Ever since Harry had reappeared in her life, she had started to doubt her feelings for Nick.  And she hated herself for that.  

Nick was a nice guy who loved her, why couldn't she give that back to him?  She'd thought she could, but now she wasn't sure.  

A snowy-white owl flew through her window and Ginny looked up startled as it dropped a piece of parchment on her lap.  Gingerly picking it up, she opened it and read.

___________________________________________________________________________

**"You will never know true happiness   
until you have truly loved,   
and you will never understand   
what pain really is   
until you have lost it."**

**~Anonymous**

**I lost you once Ginny, I'm not going to make that mistake again.  I gave up too easily before, I didn't fight for what I wanted – I didn't fight for our love.  **

**I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving, I've learnt now that the right thing means being with you.  **

**I'm going to fight for you this time Ginny.  I love you and I'm going to fight for you.**

**~ Harry**

___________________________________________________________________________

Ginny felt the note fall from her hands as she sat back with a gasp.  So he hadn't given up.  He hadn't listened to her.  He'd deliberately gone and done exactly what she'd asked him not to do.

She felt a smile tug at her lips.  Maybe she was worth something to him after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to Chrissy, Sarahamanda, Ginny1147, Jill, Cam49, Jess, Summer, Raiining, JuveFan, pfc shew, and Yankee Torp for your great reviews, it means a lot to know that people are actually reading and reviewing this.  Thanks heaps!


	6. The Language of the Rose

**Thanks for reading!  Please review!**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognise; it all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 6**

**The Language of the Rose**

Ginny laughed as Hermione recounted to her Bella's first day at wizarding pre-school.  "Then she decided that she wasn't going to play with the paints because it wasn't the special mess-free ones that she likes and she didn't want to get her dress dirty.  So one of the teachers had to take her back inside to read a book and I came back to see that she was lecturing this poor girl about the proper ingredients that should be used in a healing charm."

"Oh god, Bella knows that already?"  

"Only a very basic one"

"Still!"  Ginny laughed as they passed into Madame Malkins. 

"So…hows Harry getting on with the kids?"  Ginny asked nonchalantly, examining some black robes."

"Oh, he loved them, and they thought the world of him but he's actually moved out"

"Really, why?"

"Well, he said that since he's staying around he wanted to get a place of his own and he found somewhere so he and Ron moved his stuff out on the weekend"

"Oh, that's nice."  Ginny said, pretending like she didn't care.  "Hmm, I need a new pair of robes to wear while I'm teaching…oooh, I could also use some new dress robes."

Hermione, however, was not the smartest witch Hogwarts had ever seen for nothing and she was not fooled by Ginny's attempt at indifference.  She did, however, decide to help Ginny look for her robes, leaving the matter for the moment so that she could bring it up at some later point and interrogate Ginny for information properly.  

The black robes were easy and took about 5 minutes to select.  The dress robes, however, were harder to choose as this year's selection was quite unflattering on a frame like Ginny's.

"Oh!"  Hermione gasped.  "I have an idea!  You know how it's your parents thirtieth wedding anniversary in a few weeks?"

"Yes."  Ginny replied, frowning at another robe that resembled a bright blue sack and discarding it quickly.

"Well, you know how Bill's trying to organise a party for them, we should make it a muggle-themed then we could go find some muggle dresses together!  They're really much prettier and there's a greater variety in shapes…"

"Hermione that's a brilliant idea!"  Ginny gasped.  "And dad would love that!  You've just proved to me once again where Bella's genius comes from!  Not that that was a hard thing to work out considering you married my prat of a brother but still…"

"Hey!"  Hermione shouted indignantly, swatting Ginny.  "I'll have you know Ron is a fine specimen of the male species, especially when it comes to our night-time activities…" she added, grinning slyly.

This time it was Ginny's turn to look horrified, covering her ears and howling "Nooo!  I SO did NOT need to know that!"

Hermione smiled smugly but noticed the elderly sales assistant glaring their way.

"Excuse me ladies," she said in a rather snotty voice.  "But if you aren't planning on making any other purchases, perhaps your time would be better spent elsewhere…"

"Alright, alright, we get the hint."  Hermione hissed softly under her breath as she grabbed Ginny's arm to lead her out.  Obviously not soft enough though as the sales assistant gave a loud sniff and muttered loudly, "Young people these days, honestly!"  

Ginny and Hermione stifled their giggles and quickly walked outside.

There they both burst into peals of laughter, unable to stop.  When the laughter finally subsided, Hermione looked at Ginny.

"So, what are you thinking of getting your parents anyway?  Ron's hopeless, he's at a complete loss."

"Well, this was just an idea, but I was going to maybe put together a big family scrapbook, I mean we have heaps of pictures but no one's been organised enough to arrange them chronologically or label them or anything, there's just huge boxes of photos around.  So I thought I'd do something about it.  Only I'm so messy and unorganised and its such a big job…do you want to help?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect of a large job involving organising, labelling and sorting out and she readily agreed.

Ginny laughed.  "I knew I could count on you to do the boring side of the job and enjoy it.  That way I can make up captions and stories to go with the photos."  

 "Its not a boring job!"  Hermione protested weakly but Ginny's laughter drowned out her words.

Scowling, she checked her watch.  "Come on, let's go to The Three Broomsticks and get a drink"

"Alright."  Ginny agreed, the laughter fading, and the two walked in a companionable silence, stopping occasionally to peer into the brightly decorated window displays they passed.

They had just taken a seat and were about to order when Ginny had that prickling feeling of someone watching her.  Looking around, she was sure that she was just imagining things when her warm hazel eyes met and locked with glittering emerald ones.  She felt her breath catch in her throat at Harry's intense stare and remembered the letter she'd gotten a few nights ago.  

"Ginny?"  She heard a voice say and she reluctantly dragged her eyes away to look at Hermione.

"Hmm?"  She asked, still slightly distracted.

Hermione laughed.  "I asked you how Nick was, you know, your fiancé?  What's got you so preoccupied?"  

"Oh, no, its nothing, Nick, he's fine.  Doing well and all."  She muttered as she saw Harry stand and move in their direction.

"Nothing hey?"  Hermione asked, looking around herself.  She paused when she saw Harry and turned back around to give Ginny a knowing glance.  

"Hey Harry."  Hermione called out, waving him over.

Ginny felt herself sinking back in her seat as Harry came forward until he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied before looking over at her.  "Ginny."

Ginny nodded.  "Harry"

"So," Hermione asked, trying to ease the obvious tension in the air.  "What are you doing here?  Would you like to join us?"

**'Please say no, please say no'** the little angel perched on Ginny's right shoulder said, while the little devil on her left broke into a chant of **'Yes, yes, yes'**

"Sorry," Harry's replied, causing the little devil to jump up and down in anger, banging his fists.  Even the little angel gave a light sigh of disgust.  "I would but I've got to get going.  I have some stuff to organise."  

"Oh, well I'll see you later then."  Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."  Harry said, directing it at Ginny.

Ginny smiled weakly then watched as he turned and left.  Pretending to be very interested at two businessmen discussing the benefits of changing their restaurant's toilet paper from white with daisy's to pink with love hearts, she tried to avoid Hermione's probing gaze.  

"Well?"  Hermione asked impatiently when she saw that Ginny wasn't going to share information of her own accord.

"Well what?"  Ginny asked, acting blasé 

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "You know very well what I'm talking about missy."  She said, using her I'm the mother and I'm the boss voice that all the Weasley wives had learnt from Mrs Weasley.

Ginny laughed.  "Nuh uh, don't try that tone with me, it only works on the Weasley men, the Weasley women have immunity to it."

Hermione scowled.  "Oh, well it was worth a try.  But come on!  I haven't had a girly gossip with someone for ages!  What's going on with you and Harry?  And where does Nick fit into it."

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Harry and Nick still fits in the exact same place, as my fiancé."  Ginny's voice was firm and her eyes were daring Hermione to continue and face the wrath of the Weasley temper.

Hermione raised an eyebrow doubtfully and looked about to say something, but instead checked her watch.

"Well, we're all done here, and I don't have to pick up Bella and Paul for another two hours.  What should we do now?"

Ginny seemed pleased at this change in conversation and checked her watch also.  "Well, if you wanted, we could go back to my flat and start organising the photos for that scrapbook…"  She started and looked up to see Hermione had already started to apparate eagerly. 

Ginny laughed and took off after her.  Arriving at the apartment block, Ginny found Hermione impatiently waiting outside the main door.  Laughing, she opened the door for Hermione and they headed for the second level.  When she got there, however, she stopped.  There, resting against her front door was a beautiful multi-coloured bouquet of the freshest roses she had ever seen.

"Oh, Ginny."  Hermione gasped.  "They're beautiful.  From Nick?"

Ginny nodded, a soft pink flush on her cheeks.  "I guess." she said reaching over to pluck the single sheet of pale pink parchment that rested against the flowers.

**"The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart."**

**Cream to show the perfection that is thee,**

**White to show my reverence.**

**Pale Pink for the perfect happiness you bring to me,**

**Dark Pink for my thankfulness.**

**Lavender for the enchantment you make me feel,**

**Yellow to show I care.**

**Coral to show my desire for you,**

**Two roses together, one red, one white, to show the unity and bond that we share**

**But most importantly, three red roses to say I love you.  **

**I loved you then**

**I love you now**

**I love you, always and forever**

**~ Harry**

"I love you always and forever, Harry?!"  Hermione gasped, reading over her shoulder, as Ginny tried desperately to hide the parchment.

"It must be a mistake…" she mumbled desperately, her face getting redder

"Oh yes, Harry** accidentally **went into a florist and bought a dozen beautiful roses, put a long-lasting charm on them then went to the trouble of finding out what each colour meant so that he could send you a love letter."

"Yes…it's a possibility…and besides, its not a love letter…"

"Its not a love letter?  What is it then?  Hate mail that just happens to go on about how much he loves you?"

If at all possible, Ginny blushed even deeper while Hermione watched her with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care if you're immune to this tone missy because we **are** going to go into your flat and you **are** going to tell me exactly what's going on between you two because with two kids running around, I never get the chance to gossip **and by god I'm not going to let this chance slip past!****"**  Hermione said firmly, marching Ginny into the flat.  

Pointing to the couch, she ordered, "Sit!" which Ginny did meekly.

Hermione then sat beside her, eagerly leant forward on her elbows and said excitedly "Tell!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to:

**Raiining:**I guess I didn't really explain properly before, but Harry left because after he defeated Voldemort, there were still stray death eaters who wanted him dead and he was sick of people dying for him so he figured it would be safer for Ginny if he left to capture them rather than wait around for them to get him.  Hope that makes it a bit clearer!  Thanks for all the reviews you've written, they mean a lot

**Juvefan:**Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you're liking the story, please keep reading!

**Annie:**  Don't worry, it'll happen ;)

**Ginny1147:**  Yes, it was very sneaky of him wasn't it?  Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!

**Anna:**  Hey, let the cheerleading team party away!  Thanks for the review!

**Sarahamanda:**  Thanks for that, and thanks for reviewing all of the chapters, please keep reading!

**Chole Black:**  Yes, Harry is a very smart little cookie and don't worry cos he's got some more plans up his sleeve for winning Ginny back!  Keep reading!

**RaRa:  **Thanks for the review!  It's nice to know people are reading and enjoying the story

**Hpgoldensnitch:**  Thanks heaps for the review!  I hate stories that show Ginny as some lovesick puppy who pines after Harry for years and years (I mean really, we know she got over that in her 3rd year), I wanted to show that she was strong enough to move on.  Thanks for reading and please don't stop!

**MrKlortho**:  Thanks for that and thanks for the advice you've given me, its helped me to improve.  Keep reading and reviewing!

**Anon:**  Thanks for the review!  I might take you're advice and try those sites.  Nice to know that I'm better even than grandmas apple pie!  Please keep reading!


	7. The Gang's all in

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who's so far read and reviewed, it's very much appreciated!!! 

As usual, we know that everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Nick (and he's a poo so that doesn't count).

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven 

The Gang's all in 

Harry was sprawled on his couch, reading the paper when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Harry?  We know you're in there!  Open up!"

"Hermione?"  Harry asked confused, "Ron?"

"Yes its us!  Open up!"

Opening the door, Harry was surprised to see not only Ron and Hermione, but also Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia.

"Um, to what do I owe the surprise visit?"  He asked nervously as Fred and George pushed past him to start examining the apartment.

"Hmm… not bad, definitely has potential…"  Fred muttered.  

"No stairs though, we couldn't do the Flubbering Googola move"

"Hmm, that's true, but there are plenty of windows, we could always make up for that by doing extra window snapper charms…"

"What are you people planning to do to my house?!"  Harry exclaimed, slightly frightened.  

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Don't worry about them, Harry, we're actually just here for a nice chat."

"Yeah," Ron added, smiling, "nothing major, just wanted to see how my best mate is doing.  Mind if we take a seat?"

Harry nodded and soon the six Weasleys were crowded around his small kitchen table.

  
Following their lead, Harry sat down as well and waited for someone to say something.

"So, how's your quidditch going?"  Angelina asked suddenly

Harry was surprised.  He had anticipated that the conversation would be about his pestering of Ginny.

"Um, well, I haven't actually played that much recently, too busy with work and all."

Angelina looked horrified.  Turning to Alicia and Hermione, she started muttering something.

"So, speaking of work, Harry," Ron started.  "Have you decided what you're going to do about the auror situation?"

"Yes, actually, I've requested to be transferred to a more local department, dealing strictly with matters in England.  I want to stick around for a while, maybe settle down myself…"

The three women's eyes brightened at this, and Hermione gave them a little smile before saying,  "Ah, yes, speaking of that, I was at Ginny's yesterday afternoon."  Inwardly, Harry groaned.  His earlier anticipation of the conversation heading this way was correct.

"Oh really?  That's nice."

"Yes, she got a very…interesting gift.  I thought at first it was from her fiancé but apparently, I thought wrong."

Harry gave a smug smile.  "Did she like them?"

"Well, she tried to deny that she did, but she had that little Ginny smile, you know the one when you know she's secretly pleased about something."

Harry smiled wistfully.  "Yeah, yeah I remember that one.  I used to love that smile."

"Well anyway, while I was there, I coerced Ginny into telling me about the other piece of contact you had with her."

"Oh?  And how did you do that?"

"I used **_the tone_**"

Harry laughed as Ron shuddered.  "What?  Ginny's immune to that tone.  She used to tell me that all the time."

Hermione scoffed.  "Ginny may be immune to the Weasley tone, but she sure as hell 'aint immune to the Weasley-Granger tone.  Now, **_that_** is something to be proud of."

Harry laughed.  "Okay, so you got her talking.  I want her back.  I would've though you'd have already figured that out."

"Oh I knew that, of course, it was when Ginny started talking about how Nick being gone on his training course that I got thinking."

Harry raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?  And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, if memory serves me correct, Nick got that promotion because a large quidditch school bought 100 copies of Quidditch through the Ages.  I also seem to remember that the largest Quidditch school in England is owned by one Miss Cho Chang."

"I still don't see where I come into this."  Harry said nonchalantly

"Well, a few weeks ago, Bella showed me an article about the possibility of fire-breathing banshees"

Harry scrunched up his brow in confusion.

"I thought the article was absolute rubbish, of course, I mean, fire-breathing banshees, really.  But next to the article was a small ad asking for donations for Cho's Quidditch School as money had gone to a small part which was destroyed in a storm.  So if the school needs to advertise for donations, how on earth did it afford 100 books?"

Harry shrugged.  "Beats me."

Hermione eyed him sceptically and continued.  "Of course, there is also the fact that at lunch a few weeks ago, Nick mentioned he was in line for a promotion, and that he needed only a big sale for it to happen."

Hermione stared forcefully at him and Harry met her stare with an equally forceful one of his own.  The others watched their silent battle with interest.  Harry and Hermione stayed like this for a few minutes until finally Harry relented.

"Okay, okay so you caught me.  Ginny doesn't know does she?"

"No, I didn't tell her."  Hermione replied and Harry let out a sigh of relief.  "I did however, tell these guys and they insisted that we come over for a 'chat'"

"Yes," Fred interrupted, "We want to know exactly what your intentions are..."

"…And exactly what you want with Ginny."  George finished

The six people sitting at the table turned to watch Harry's reaction.

Harry sighed again and ran his hands through his hair.

"What do I want with her?"  He asked, "I want to hold her, to love her.  I want her to smile at me and have it feel like the whole world has stopped and its just the two of us.  I want her to cry on my shoulder when she's upset and I want to be the first one to know when she's happy.  I want to watch her grow round with babies and I want to be there when she brings new life into the world.  I want to watch time mar her face with wrinkles and know that no matter what; she will always be beautiful to me.  I want **_her_**.  Mind, body and soul."

Harry looked up at his best friends nervously and saw that Angelina and Alicia had tears running down their faces and Hermione's eyes were glassy.  Then Hermione blinked and a tear fell down

"That's beautiful Harry."  She said, sniffling a bit.  "Can you teach Ron some of that?"

Angelina and Alicia agreed while Fred, George and Ron looked horrified.  

"Damn Harry, now we're gonna have to think of some super smooth lines to get passed that!"  Fred said.

Harry smiled at that, but said seriously, "Well, it comes from the heart."

The three women gave a little sigh and even the men managed a small smile.

"Well then," Ron said decisively.  "We're in."

"You're in?"  Harry asked, confused.

"Yes," Fred said nodding.  "We're going to help you win Ginny back."

Harry did a double take.  "Seriously?  But I thought all you guys loved Nick."

Hermione shrugged.  "I like Nick because he made Ginny happy when she was sad, but I know that deep down, she doesn't love him.  Not as much as she loves you anyway."

"And besides Harry," George started, "While we like Nick and all…"

"He's not you."  Fred finished.  "And I have to say that we've managed to become somewhat fond of you these last few years."  Fred smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Of course if you hurt her…" He said menacingly.  "We won't be responsible for our actions."

Harry grinned.  "Trust me guys, that won't happen." 

"Great!"  Fred said jumping up, "Now you don't mind if we continue our inspection do you?"

"Inspection?"  Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah," George said, "If you're going to date our little sister, we have to make sure we've got to make sure that you're house is prankable!!  No fun if it isn't!!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry that chappie was a bit short, I promise the next one will be longer (and will have a bit more about Harry and Ginny's relationship before he left.)  Keep reading and reviewing!**

**JuveFan:  **Don't worry, chapter 8 is almost ready to go as well so I will be uploading that sometime soon…glad you like the story!  Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Hart-break:**  Yeah, Harry rocks!  Next chap coming soon

**LordT:**  Thanks for that!  Nice to know that my story had a positive effect!

**Annie: **Thanks, keep reviewing!

**Sarahamanda:  **Don't worry, it's coming

**Madison211:**  Lol, I guess this chapter doesn't help as it has more Hermione in it.  But Hermione just wants what's best for Ginny, and as that involves her ending up with Harry, she's going to be playing a pivotal role in helping Ginny come to her senses

**Raiining:**  Thanks for that!  It started off not really being a poem then somehow ended up being a half-poem with very bad rhyming!  Glad you liked it and the roses though!

**Sherry:**  Sorry about that, but they have to end somewhere…but don't worry, the end is on the edge of the horizon…

**Hpgoldensnitch:  **Hope this chap satisfies the Ron, Fred and George bit, but don't worry, cos they'll be back!  

**Ginny1147:**  Don't worry, they'll be together…soon…ish…

**US HP Fan:  **Harry still has some tricks up his sleeves…more of them coming up in the next chapter.  And don't worry, she'll find out all about Harry's involvment too…


	8. Candles, Chocolates & Heart shaped Boxes

_Usual applies: Nothing recognisable belongs to me_

**_Read and Enjoy!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Eight 

**Candles, Chocolates and Heart-shaped boxes**

Ginny stared up at the dress shop glumly.  'Perry's Dresses.'  It read.  

"Hermione," she complained, "This is our sixth shop and we haven't found anything!  When you said muggle's had more styles, you weren't kidding!  There are almost too many!"

Hermione sighed.  "Yes, well, come on.  The right dress isn't going to throw itself at you when you're outside the shop."

They entered the little boutique and the little bell ringing caused a tall, handsome man standing behind the counter to look up.  He smiled, his even, white teeth gleaming.

"Hello darlings!  I'm Perry, if I can be of any assistance, please don't hesitate to call me, I am, after all, here to serve!"

Ginny and Hermione thanked him and started pawing through the dresses hanging on the rack.

Ginny sighed.  She hadn't imagined finding a dress for her parents wedding anniversary would be so difficult!

Bill had loved the idea of a muggle party and had immediately gone about organising the event.  He was going to go the whole way, even hiring out a muggle hall (with great difficulty; luckily Hermione had given him the exact amount in muggle money beforehand so he didn't have to attempt to count out the foreign currency).  There was going to be a big movie screen outside (which Harry had volunteered to set up) showing classic muggle Romance films.  No wands would be allowed inside and Bill had even organised cooks and waiters so that no one had to worry about doing any of the work.  

The only thing Ginny could complain about was the fact that it was going to be the day before Nick got back from America.

'Couldn't we put it back just one day?'  She'd asked, but Bill had been firm.  'No,' he'd said.  'It has to the exact day, and we're going to have a toast at the exact second they become husband and wife.'  She knew better than to argue because when Bill had an idea, he stuck to it and she had to give him credit for organising the whole thing so fast.  She'd only come up with the idea two week ago and the party was in a week.  

Which was why she and Hermione were now trudging around trying to find dresses.  They'd been to five shops already, none of the dresses catching their eye.  Ginny was just about ready to give up and find any old thing but Hermione had warned her to be patient.  The right dress was there, she'd said, you just have to find it.  

At that moment, Hermione emerged from the change room.  The particular dress she now wore suited her slender but curvy frame.  It was a golden champagne colour that accentuated her tanned skin.  It had a high neck, but came down very low in the back.  The skirt was asymmetrical, one side resting down near her ankle, and the other halfway down her thigh.  It was beaded all over and the beads twinkled like diamonds when she turned.

"Oh Hermione!"  Ginny gasped.  "You look gorgeous!"

Hermione smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  "I do, don't I."  She said quite smugly.

"Hermione, Ron is going to have a heart attack when he sees you!  You look amazing!"

"Yes, dear, I must say it suits you very well.  This Ron fellow is very lucky."  Perry flashed Hermione a bright smile and she would have blushed had he not been so openly gay.  Turning to Ginny, he said, "And you my lovely, have you found anything you like?"

Ginny frowned.  "No, I'm beginning to think the perfect dress isn't out there."

Perry scoffed.  "Nonsense!  There is a dress out there with your name on it and have no fear because Perry is the master of fashion and he will find it for you."

He started to rummage through the racks, stopping occasionally to turn to Ginny and mutter something like 'too dark', 'too mumsy'.

Ginny watched him working with such zest in amazement until he suddenly turned around.

"Ah huh!"  He exclaimed, brandishing a dress in front of her.  "I told you Perry was the master didn't I?  Here, try it on…"

Perry was right.  The dress was perfect.  It was a dark red colour; so dark it looked almost black.  It was a halter neck and came down low in the front and even lower in the back.  It skimmed gently over her slim hips then flared out slightly so that when she twirled, it flew out around her.  The material was a thick silk, smooth and shiny.  Delicate beading was scattered around, inconspicuous at first glance but, when the light hit it, sparkling and shimmering.

"Ginny…"  Hermione gasped, at a loss for words.  "It's…oh, it's just…"

"Perfect."  Perry finished, watching Ginny twirl once more for effect.  "And what special man are you dressing up for my sweeting?"

"Harry," Ginny said dreamily without thinking, then stopped mid-twirl and said.  "Uh, I mean Nick."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Perry smiled.  "Harry, Nick, Nick, Harry" He said

"Nick."  Ginny said firmly.  "Definitely Nick.  Well, except that Nick's not actually going to be there…"

"So it's for Harry then?"  Perry asked, eyes sparkling.

Ginny blushed.  "No…it'll still be Nick…"  She stammered.

Perry smiled at her.  "Follow your heart sugar, it'll take you to the right place.  Right, so am I ringing up both dresses?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.  "Yes!"

Perry wrapped the dresses in something called tissue paper so that they wouldn't get ruined and bid them a fond farewell, saying, "Good day my darlings!  And don't worry Ginny dear, your heart will tell you who is right!"

Ginny was still blushing outside as she and Hermione walked down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.  She chanced a glance at Hermione and wasn't surprised to see that the older girl was giving her a smug smile.

"It was a slip of the tongue Hermione."  She said firmly.  "I've said it a million times before and I'll say it again.  I love Nick"

"You can love Nick but still love Harry."  

Ginny turned to face her.  "I thought you liked Nick!"

"I do, I'm just saying that it's possible to love two people at once.  It's the person who makes you feel special, the one that makes you feel alive that counts."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it and they kept walking in silence.  Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione turned and gave Ginny a hug.  "I just want you to be the happiest you possibly can be."  She whispered before pulling back.  "Anyway, I have to go, I was due back five minutes ago.  Will you be coming over tomorrow to do the scrapbook?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."  Ginny replied, watching as Hermione apparated out.

Sighing, she lifted her own wand to being apparition, Perry's words running through her mind…"Harry, Nick, Nick, Harry…"

********** 

When Ginny got back to her apartment, she was surprised to see a faint glow emitting from the rooms.  She cautiously got out her wand, but wasn't too concerned as the only people who could get past her wards were her immediate family.

Opening the door slowly, she stood in shocked silence.  Candles of every colour, burning low, littered every available space and, floating gently in the middle of her entrance way was a block of honeydukes finest chocolate and a small, silver, heart-shaped box.  

Carefully, Ginny reached over to the box and took it.  On the top was an engraving of an entwined H and G.  She opened it carefully, and, glancing inside, she saw a swirling, silver-white substance and recognised it instantly as a part of a pensieve.  She prodded it gently and felt herself being pulled in…

She was in the Gryffindor common room, she noticed and, by looking around, she saw that she was the only occupant…no wait, there was someone else, in the far corner of the room, a tuft of jet-black hair showed from behind one of the plush couches…Harry.  He was barely visible from where she stood, but upon walking up to him, she saw he looked tired and drained.  

Her attention was suddenly diverted when she heard the portrait door swing open and soon she herself stepped in.

****

**_It was definitely a younger her, she recognised it to be perhaps her sixth-year self.  She was slightly slimmer, dressed still in the hand-me-down robes she had long since discarded.  Her long hair was pulled back, but little wisps had started to escape.  _**

****

**_The younger her started to walk towards the girl's dormitories when suddenly she stopped.  She turned to the couch where Harry sat, almost hidden and asked in a whisper, "Harry?"_**

****

**_Upon hearing his name, Harry turned slightly so that he was now fully visible.  "Hey Ginny."  He replied softly._**

****

**_Sixth-year Ginny walked over to the couch and Ginny was fairly sure that she remembered what this was._**

****

**_Sixth-year Ginny had now placed herself on the arm of the sofa Harry sat on and sighed._**

****

**_"What's up?"  Harry asked, shifting slightly so that Ginny could slide down and sit beside him_**

****

**_"Oh, nothing terrible.  I broke up with Billy is all." _**

****

**_"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry…"_**

****

**_"Nah, don't be.  I initiated it, I dunno, I was just getting bored or something.  It just felt like every time I went out with him it was out of the obligation of being a part of the Ginny/Billy couple.  It was never any fun really."_**

****

**_The older Ginny smiled to herself.  She remembered Billy O'Neil, cute with light brown hair and clear blue eyes; she'd started going out with him halfway through her fifth year after her short and tumultuous relationship with Dean Thomas.  Billy had been the perfect gentleman and everyone had thought they were the perfect couple…everyone but her that was._**

****

**_Looking back over at her younger self with Harry, she remembered why.  While she had stopped pining away for Harry Potter, there was still a fondness she felt for him in her heart.  Not enough to keep her pining of course, but enough to keep her interested if he were to initiate something…_**

****

**_"What are you doing down here so late anyway?"  Younger Ginny asked Harry, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears.  _**

****

**_Harry shrugged uncomfortably.  "I dunno, waiting…for you to get back?"_**

****

**_Ginny raised an eyebrow.  "Waiting for me?  Why?"_**

****

**_"Well…just in case…you know, if you were upset or something."_**

****

**_Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  "That's sweet Harry, but I'm fine."  She said, before getting up.  "Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."_**

****

**_Harry watched as Ginny started to walk away then stood.  _**

****

**_"Ginny…wait…"  He started, walking towards her._**

****

**_Ginny turned and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes?" she asked as Harry came to stand in front of her_**

****

**_"Maybe…"  he said, looking down at his feet.  "maybe I was waiting because the thought of you with some other guy made me insanely jealous…maybe I was waiting because I care for you as more than a friend…"_**

****

**_Harry paused, as if uncertain and looked up at Ginny, waiting for her to say something._**

****

**_Ginny smiled.  "Oh Harry."  She said, before leaning forward to kiss him.  It was sweet and gentle and as Harry pulled her closer, Ginny suddenly pulled back.  "Maybe?"  She asked, eyebrow raised.  _**

****

**_Harry grinned.  "Okay, definitely.  I was waiting because the thought of you with Billy made me jealous because I knew I wanted it to be you and me.  Satisfied?"_**

****

**_Ginny smiled back.  "Yes.  Now kiss me again."  She ordered and Harry happily complied._**

****

**_Then everything was spinning…_**

Ginny looked around to find that she was back in her apartment.  Glancing over at the honeydukes chocolate, she saw a note attached…

**"Touch the red candle on the front table…"**

Looking over to the front table, Ginny say about 20 candles still burning brightly.  In the middle, was the red one, it seemed just like all the rest but it too had the same entwined G and H that was on the lid of the heart-shaped box.  When Ginny reached over and gently tapped it, a white mist seemed to come out, forming itself into the shape of an arrow.  The arrow flew out in front of her, down the hall and around the corner.  Following it curiously, Ginny found that it came to a stop in front of another floating box, this one accompanied by large, brightly wrapped toffees.  The arrow vanished into a puff of smoke, and Ginny moved forward to take the box.  

Opening it slowly, she was not surprised to find another silvery white mist.  Touching it gently, she felt herself being pulled in again…

**_This time, she wasn't at Hogwarts; rather, she was at the Burrow, and one quick glance around told her that it was Christmas.  _**

****

**_A slightly lopsided tree was overflowing with home-made decorations ranging from the time Bill was in pre-school to the paper star Bill's two-year old daughter Kyla had made.  A large pile of presents was spilling out from underneath._**

****

**_Decorations adorned every wall of the room, and the chairs and couches were filled with redheads and their respective partners.  _**

****

**_"Come on mum!"  someone yelled, probably one of the twins as they had always been the most eager at Christmas time.  "It's time to open the pressies!  What's taking so long?"_**

****

**_Molly Weasley bustled out from the kitchen, camera in hand.  "Sorry dears, I just had to get the camera, want to make sure we get everything!  Well, who wants to open the first present?"_**

****

**_Presents were quickly distributed and soon everyone was ripping into them and calling out thanks across the room._**

****

**_Ginny looked around for where her younger self would be.  She found her, tucked away into a corner with Harry watching as she unwrapped another of Mrs Weasley's homemade jumpers, this one more fitted and without the requisite letter.  This one had a cowl neck and was made of the softest possible wool.  The older Ginny smiled as she thought of that jumper, still being put to good use in the top drawer of her dresser.  She watched as Fred threw Harry a present from across the room then laughed as it exploded over him in a shower of confetti.  Harry too smiled, then pulled back a strand of Ginny's hair from over her ear and whispered something.  She saw her younger self nod then watched as they tried inconspicuously to sneak out the back door._**

****

**_Outside, Harry put his arm around Ginny and led her down to the backyard where a large oak tree stood._**

****

**_Both she and Harry sat down and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her a kiss._**

****

**_"Finally.  I wanted to give you this alone, without your brothers around."  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, delicately wrapped gift._**

****

**_Ginny took it with slightly trembling hands and took care not to rip the paper as she unwrapped it.  _**

****

**_Underneath, was a dark blue, velvet box.  It was too big to contain a ring, but definitely held some sort of jewellery.  Her younger self opened it cautiously then gasped._**

****

**_Ginny, standing by the tree closed her eyes.  She didn't need to look at what was in the box to remember.  A delicate, silver, heart-shaped pendant on a platinum chain.  On one side was an emerald and on the other was a ruby.  Ginny knew that if she turned it over, she would find a small engraving of an entwined G and H, the same one that was present on the box and candle.  Underneath, it read, "Together forever."_**

****

**_She opened her eyes again.  Looking back over at her younger self, she saw that she was kissing Harry passionately.  When they finally pulled apart, Harry took her hands, and said,  "I love you Gin.  You're my world and I love you so much."_**

****

**_"I don't ever want to lose you because without you, I'm nothing."  Ginny whispered to herself, in sync with the younger Harry as her eyes glazed over.  How many times had she played those words over and over in her mind?  Almost too many.  She felt a tear slip down her cheek at the same time that she felt herself being pulled backwards.  _**

****

****

Within seconds, she looked around and found she was back in her apartment.  

Smiling gently, she untied the note from around the toffees and read,

"Touch the green candle" 

Looking over to her dining room table, she found the green candle and touched it, causing another arrow to burst out.  

This one led her into the lounge room where she found another floating box, this one accompanied by some chocolate frogs.

And so it continued.  Memories of her time with Harry; Her 18th birthday, where Harry had surprised her with dinner in a fancy restaurant, their one-year anniversary, sneaking away together from Ron's party, the days following Voldemorts defeat, before Ginny had known that Harry was going to leave…

The last one had left her spinning.  After Voldemorts downfall, Ginny had truly believed that this was it, they were at last free to pursue their relationship without worrying about the dangers.  For those few days, she had been so happy until she'd realised that it was, in fact, the end.

Tears sliding slowly down her face, she reached over to pluck the note from the floating box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

**"Touch the gold candle…"**

She did, and waited for the now familiar silvery arrow to appear.

It did, and led into her bedroom where one last box seemed to be floating.  Reaching over the take it, she opened it only to find, not the silvery mist of a pensieve but a piece of thick cream parchment and, underneath, a gold brooch, with the familiarly entwined letters, H and G.

Sitting down on her bed, she opened the note.

**_Ginny,_**

****

**_Memories from the past don't fade easily.  These are some of the many that are etched into my brain and have fused themselves into my heart._**

****

**_I love you Ginny.  You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last when I fall asleep._**

****

**_You are my world, my everything._**

****

**_I know you think I failed you in the past, but please, give me the chance to create more happy memories, memories of the future, of our future together._**

****

**_The brooch I have given you is a portkey.  On Thursday night, it will be active from 6.30 until 7.00.  _**

****

**_If you choose not to take it, then I promise I will truly leave you alone, once and for all and let you get on with your life._**

****

**_If you do take it, I will be there waiting for you.  _**

****

**_It is your choice._**

****

**_~ Harry._**

****

****

Ginny fingered the brooch gently.  Standing up, she went over to her dresser.  Reaching down to the bottom shelf, she rummaged through it until she found a small, glass case.  Taking it back over to her bed, she opened it carefully.

The silver pendant still shone brightly, the ruby and emerald still unsullied.

For the second time that day, Perry's words ran through her mind.  "Harry, Nick, Nick Harry."

She looked back over at the parchment and saw Harry's strong handwriting.  "It's your choice."  She read, over and over.

Her choice.  Her choice.  What was she going to do?  Harry, Nick, Nick, Harry, she was so confused!

Why couldn't things go back to the way they were a month ago?  Before Harry came back, Ginny's life had seemed to have a clear direction, moving forward on an unwavering line.  Now, that line had become fuzzy, and the direction blurred.  

Looking down at the pendant again, she sighed.  Thursday was three days away.  That gave her 72 hours to make a decision.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Thanks to all reviewers!  _**

****

Chloe Black, Loopyloony, Silvercrystal77, water-lily-113, Sarahamanda, JuveFan, Raiining, hart-break, kelliethehottie, Annie, Sherry

****

**_Thanks for taking the time to read and leave comments, it means a lot!_**


	9. 72 hours and counting

Thankyou so much for all the reviews!!!!!  

Nothing belongs to me Keep reading and enjoy! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter Nine 

**72 hours…and counting**

****

****

_Tuesday, 1:30 pm_

****

Hermione smiled to herself as she heard Ron greeting Ginny at the door.  Time to see just how strong Ginny's resistance was.

She closed the flap on the box as Ron led Ginny into the room.

"Hey Hermione."  Ginny said, smiling.

"Hey Gin, I have everything for today ready."  She indicated to the box beside her

"Hermione you have no idea how grateful I am to you!  I would never have been able to do this on my own!"

Hermione smiled and exchanged a sly glance with Ron.

Ginny came and sat down beside her.  Pulling the box into her lap, she opened the flap and started to flip through.

And saw Harry.  And more Harry.  And more.

Ginny turned accusingly to Hermione but was surprised to see that she was absorbed in her own work.

Feeling Ginny's stare on her, Hermione looked up.  "Something wrong Ginny?"  She asked, concerned.

Ginny studied Hermione critically until she was sure that the concern was genuine.

"Oh, its nothing."  She said, turning back to the box.  "Just a Harry overload."  She muttered.

"What's that?"  Hermione asked.  

"Nothing."  Ginny muttered again, pulling the photos out.  "Lets get started."

****

****

Tuesday, 6:30 pm

****

Ginny felt like screaming.  

She'd been doing everything in her power to push thoughts of Harry to the back of her mind, but staring at his face for 5 hours straight made that pretty hard.

Almost every photo she'd gone through had featured Harry.  

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, tired, sweaty, but happy after having won the Quidditch Cup; Harry with the Weasley family at Christmas; Ron, Hermione, Harry at their graduation, Harry and Ginny at the same event, looking joyously forward to a better life without Voldemort.  Or so she thought.

Ginny shook her head wearily as she stood up.  She needed to get out of there.  

"You're not going to stay for dinner Ginny?"  Hermione asked, looking up.  "I thought we could do some more tonight"

"No, I'm a bit tired, do you mind if I leave the last part to you?  We're almost finished anyway."

"No, it's alright, you do look a bit tired.  Go home and get some sleep."

After Ginny had left, Ron found Hermione still sitting in the lounge.  Looking up, Hermione smiled slyly at her husband.

"I think we got to her."

****

****

_Wednesday, 7:30 pm_

****

"Ange, that was absolutely delicious."  Ginny said, as she pushed her plate away.  "I am stuffed."

Angelina smiled.  "Thanks Gin.  Glad you like it.  You should come over more often."

"Yeah," Fred chimed in.  "I don't see my little sister enough."

Ginny smiled.  She was about to say something else when a brooch on Angelina's shirt caught her eye.  A gold brooch with the entwined letters A and F.  

Ginny stood suddenly and pointed accusingly.  

"You're conspiring with him aren't you?"

Fred looked up at her, confused.

"Gin, what are you talking about?"

Ginny wagged her finger at him.

"Don't give me that Fred Weasley.  You're helping Harry aren't you?  And that brooch," She said, pointing at Angelina.  "You're wearing that brooch so that I'll get confused and think about Harry and thinking about Harry will make me want to go to dinner and then I'll go to dinner and it'll bring back all these memories and before I know it, I'll be taking him back…"  Ginny said flustered, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Angelina stood up.

"What **_are_** you talking about Ginny?  Fred gave me this brooch for Christmas last year.  I wear it all the time"

Ginny looked up.  "He did?"  She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," came Fred's concerned voice.  "I thought it was pretty.  Are you okay Gin?  What are you talking about Harry for?  Is there something going on that we should know about?"

"Uh, no, no, sorry, I was just rambling about nothing, I've just had a confusing few days…I think I should probably go."  

"Okay," Angelina said in a worried voice as she followed Ginny to the door.  "Well, we'll see you at the party on Friday then."

"Yes, yes okay."  Ginny muttered.  "Thanks for dinner, it was great."

"Bye Gin."  Fred said as he closed the door.  

Turning around, he saw Angelina standing behind him, taking off her brooch.

"Do you think it worked?"  She asked

Fred grinned.  "Yes, yes I think it worked."

****

_Thursday, 10:30 am_

****

Ginny sighed as she walked towards Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.  George had called her up and asked her to come in and help for a few hours, as Fred was currently detained because his kids had accidentally caused half their house to catch on fire.  She didn't ask.

Besides, working in the shop would hopefully keep her mind of Harry and tonight.  If she'd though she was confused before, now she was just completely baffled.  It was almost as if the harder she tried not to think about Harry, the more he'd managed to pop up into her life.  The photos at Hermiones, Angelina's brooch…

If she was a suspicious person, she would think they were all scheming against her but the concern she'd seen on both Hermione and Angelina's faces had been enough to quash those uncertainties.

No, it was just her.  Ever since she'd gotten that letter, she couldn't get Harry out of her mind.  It was almost as if she was subconsciously trying to convince herself to go.  Which she wouldn't be, because if she went she would basically be cheating on Nick and that wasn't the kind of person she was.  Was she?

No, she told herself.  She wasn't going to think about Harry for at least the next 5 hours.

Confident, she pushed the door to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes open and came face to face with…

Harry.

'Dear Merlin.'  She thought wearily.  'Someone up there is working against me.'

"Hey Gin."  He said softly, his green eyes warm.

"Hey Harry."  She replied, trying hard not to look him directly in the eye.  "So, how's stuff?"

Harry smiled slightly.  "Stuff is okay."  He replied nonchalantly.  "I hope it will get better tonight though."

"Oh?"  Ginny said weakly.  

"Yes," Harry said softly, stepping slightly closer.  "In fact, if things go the way I hope, tomorrow I will be the happiest man on the planet."

Ginny stared down at her shoes, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of warmth that spread through her body at Harry's closeness.

"Well," Harry said, stepping back.  "I hope to see you soon Ginny."

Ginny nodded and watched as he gave her one last look and turned to leave.

She was still watching the door when she heard George bound up the stairs from the storeroom.

"Hi Gin!"  He called.  "Why so confused?"

****

****

**_Thursday, 6:31 pm_**

****

Ginny sat at the edge of her bed watching the gold brooch, which lay on her dressing table.  A minute ago, it had glowed slightly, and she knew it was now active.

One step.  It was only one step away.  All she had to do was stand up, reach over, and touch it.  

One step away…

****

****

Thursday, 6:58 pm

****

Harry sighed as he put his head in his hands.  Two minutes, he told himself.  There were still two minutes to go…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hehe, sorry, I couldn't help myself.  Read and review!**

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED!!!!!  OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!**

Juvefan, Sherry, Sarahamanda, YankeeTorp, Captain Mel Sparrow, lilmic, Libby, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Greek Witch, DMP, Jayme, Chloe Black, SilentStorm1969, phox455, hpgoldensnitch, Connie Lee, ello, Kat, WhiteRabbit5, BurningIce22, Krazysmilieface, Lourdes1, Loopyloony, blue-angel, Kiera, US HP Fan, Libby, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Monalex Potter, hart-break, bec, 


	10. The Date

Sorry it took a while for me to write this chap!  It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but oh well.  Keep reading and reviewing!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Nine 

**The Date**

Thursday, 6:15 pm

"Bye Harry!"  Hermione called as she rushed out the door followed closely by Angelina and Alicia.  "Good luck."

"Thanks."  Harry replied as he watched them go.  He had no idea what he would have done without them – they had been such a huge help.  Closing the door softly, he turned back to observe the changes the girls had made to his dining room.

Brightly burning candles floated magically, casting a dim glow around the room.  In the centre, Harry's old kitchen table had been scrubbed, washed and polished until it shone like new.  A white lace tablecloth had been gently placed over it and the table had been set for two.  More candles stood in the middle and a red rose lay over each plate.

Alicia, who had developed a surprising knack for cooking, had prepared the food.  She'd told Harry that all he needed to do was gently tap his wand against his plate when he was ready for the meal and the food would appear.  She'd then added that when they were finished, he was to tap his plate three times as Hermione had organised a surprise for him.

Everything was set.  All he needed now was Ginny.

Thursday, 6:29 pm 

Harry held his wand out in front of him.  He was standing in his front room, the room where he hoped beyond all hope Ginny would soon appear.  He watched the clock get closer and closer to 6:30.  The second it did, he waved his wand and whispered the spell to activate the portkey.

It was on.  

He sat down in a chair, and waited.  

Thursday, 6:58 pm

Harry sighed as he put his head in his hands.  Two minutes, he told himself.  There were still two minutes to go…

Looking back up, he wondered what he would do if she didn't come.  He hadn't prepared himself for that possibility, hadn't given thought to the fact that maybe Ginny really was in love with Nick.  I mean, what if she was?  Who was he to try and their relationship?

**6:59:00**

**6:59:01**

**6:59:02**

No, he told himself firmly.  Ginny wasn't in love with Nick, at least not in the way she still loved him.  He'd seen in her eyes when he'd first gotten back and he'd seen in her eyes just a few hours ago at the twins shop.  Besides Hermione was so sure and didn't women have some sort of intuition with this kind of stuff?  

**6:59:34**

**6:59:35**

**6:59:36**

Harry watched the clock tick.  'Come on Ginny!'  He urged.  'Come on!'  Everything for the night was set, and every fibre in his being was imploring for this evening to be a success.  Nervously, he watched the clock tick closer and closer

**6:59:57**

Oh Dear Merlin, where are you Ginny?

**6:59:58**

Come on, please Ginny, come on

**6:59:59**

Oh Ginny, where are you?

**7:00:00**

There's still a chance…

**7:00:01**

**7:00:02**

Harry felt the air rush out of him as if he'd been hit.  'She didn't come.'  He thought weakly.  How was that possible?  Maybe the portkey was broken.

But no, he'd triple checked the portkey and all the other arrangements for tonight.  If she wanted to be here, she would.   

Putting his head into his hands, he sighed.  He'd never thought she wouldn't come.  He'd though for sure things would work.  Now, all he felt was emptiness inside of him, an emptiness that was widening slowly with each subsequent second that passed.  

She didn't come.  The fact still amazed him.  She was going to marry Nick and probably have a million babies.  He wondered if he'd get invited to the wedding.  Could he sit through the ceremony and watch the woman he loved marry another man? 

Definitely not.  On that note, could he even stay in London and watch Ginny live happily with Nick.  Maybe he'd been too hasty in buying a house and trying to settle down.  After all, what did he have going for him now?  Not Ginny, who had before been his meaning, his reason for staying.  Maybe he'd have to move to another country and start his life again, a life without the love he'd carried around for so long.

He sighed again and leant against the wall, closing his eyes.  He'd give anything to see her again, to hear her speak his name one last time…

"Harry?"  A voice, so soft it was barely audible.  Soft, but still one he would recognise anywhere.

Harry snapped his head up.  

In the doorway, stood Ginny.  She looked like an angel, the light from outside highlighting the fiery red in her hair, making her pale skin as smooth as alabaster.  

"Ginny," he breathed in surprise.  "You're here.  You came."

Ginny bit her lip nervously

"I…I wasn't going to."  She admitted softly.  "I was sitting in my room…watching the brooch, I saw it light up and…I just sat there, staring at it."    

Ginny pushed herself off the doorframe and moved forward so that she was standing in front of Harry.

"I was watched the clock get to seven, then pass it and for a second, I didn't feel anything…then all of a sudden I realised what I was throwing away…and I thought it was too late, I was in a panic and I grabbed the brooch and nothing happened.  It had been deactivated.  I was so upset and I just kept thinking how I wished I'd taken it when I had the chance.  Then all of a sudden, I outside your house."

Ginny held out the brooch to Harry who took it into his own hands.

"I…I don't know why it worked, I just know it did."

"Penuria Quaero."  Harry whispered in awe.  

Ginny looked at him strangely, "What?"

"Penuria Quaero."  Harry repeated.  "Hermione told me about it.  It's a form of ancient magic based around pure love.  If your heart wants something because of love, true, deep love, then the heart can pool together enough magic to make it happen.  I don't know the specifics of how it works, but the love has to be incredibly strong for it to occur."

Harry looked back up at Ginny who had knelt in front of him.  "In fact, the love has to be the type that bonds two people together forever.  Love that you only feel for one other person – your soul mate.  I know, because that's what I used to defeat Voldemort.  I knew he was targeting you.  I knew that he would try and use you to get to me, so when I met him, I thought about how much I loved you and how much I wanted you to be safe and the magic just poured out of me."

He turned back to Ginny who was watching him with unshed tears in her eyes.  "Oh Harry."  She said, letting the tears fall.  "You have no idea how scared I was when I thought I'd missed my chance.  It's ironic that I realised what I wanted when I thought I'd lost it.  I want you Harry.  I love you."

Leaning over, she closed the gap between them and kissed him, her hands running through his hair while he wrapped his tightly around her waist.  The kiss was passionate, filled with five years worth of pent-up desire.  

When they finally broke gently apart, Harry smiled down at Ginny.  "Are you hungry?"  He asked softly.

Ginny had a huge urge to scream 'NO!' and stay in his arms for the rest of the night, but the mention of food had her stomach growling.  She realised she hadn't eaten all day due to her nerves.

Harry laughed at the sound of her stomach and pulled her up.  "Come on," he said, indicating towards the dining room.

"Wait," Ginny said, reaching down to Harry's left hand, which still held the brooch.  Taking it gently into her own hands, she pinned it securely to her top.

"Now I'm ready."  She said with a smile and Harry, beaming, led her into the next room.

The food was absolutely delicious, and Alicia had outdone herself.  When they were finished, Harry tapped his wand three times against the plate.

Both Harry and Ginny were suddenly lifted onto their feet and their table vanished.  The floor they were standing was suddenly littered with red rose petals and the soft strains of music could be heard.

"Oh Harry!"  Ginny gasped, taking in the changes.

"This...uh, this wasn't my doing this is Hermione."  Harry admitted sheepishly, but still he extended a hand to Ginny.

"Dance with me?"  He whispered.

She nodded and he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  She put her arms around his neck and gently rested her head on his shoulder.
    
    _Dreamed of you in my solitude_
    
    _I told myself way back when_
    
    _That if my prayers_
    
    _Could get be there_
    
    _I'd never let you go again_
    
    _Darlin', I had lost you once_
    
    _Thought my world had come to an end_
    
    _Now, in my hands_
    
    _A second chance_
    
    _I'll never let you go again_
    
    _Now and forever more_
    
    _You can come to me_
    
    _Baby, run to me_
    
    _And I'll take you into my arms_
    
    _I'll never let you go again_
    
    _Now and forever more_
    
    _You can come to me_
    
    _Baby, run to me_
    
    _And I'll take you into my arms_
    
    _I'll never let you go again_
    
    _In my hands_
    
    _A second chance_
    
    _And I'll never let you go again_

Ginny, resting her head on Harry's shoulder gently closed her eyes as the last strains of the music faded away.  For the first time in five years, she felt happy – really, truly, blissfully happy.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!  They're finally together!  But don't think Nick has completely disappeared yet…his return will be soon.  As will Ginny find out about the conspiring Harry and her family have been up to…Keep reviewing to keep the chapters coming!

**Sarahamanda, lilmic, phox45, JuveFan, ****athezoo, Snuffles95141, loopyloony, YankeeTorp, Krazysmilieface, WhiteRabbit5, Anna, Annie, Sherry, Lourdes1, Hpgoldensnitch, Ginny114, Sunny, hart-break, ginnys faith, water-lily-113, amyaggie, Silvercrystal77, Chloe Black, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Phantasia85, LordT, BurningIce22, Monalex Potter, Jaime, Brown*Pryde, harry+ginny=destiny, Mel Sparrow, athezoo **

**Thanks guys!**


	11. A Muggle Anniversary

Chapter Eleven 

*

A Muggle Anniversary 

"FRED!"  Angelina hollered.  "BILL SAID NO WANDS!  GET YOUR BONY BUM DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ginny laughed as she watched Angelina chastise Fred in a way not unlike Mrs Weasley.  The preparations for her parents wedding anniversary were in full swing.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had been sent off to visit some distant relatives for most of the day and the children were being baby-sat by Ron, Hermione and Harry, leaving plenty of time to set everything up. 

Or so they thought. 

They hadn't counted on the caterers being late, or the muggle hall being double-booked, or the decorators being the victim of one of Fred and Georges pranks.  

Bill was in a panic, snapping at anyone who got in his way.  It was times like this that Ginny realised her cool, brother with the big fang-earring was definitely the child of Molly Weasley.  

"Bill," She could hear Fleur say calmly.  "Using a little bit of magic to get out of this mess will not ruin the muggle atmosphere of this party.  

"It will!"  Her brother replied, frustrated.  "The place will reek of magic, it stays in the air for a few hours after it's performed."

"Exactly," Fleur said.  "And this party doesn't start for a few hours, if we fix this now, then by the time the party starts, any remnants of magic would have disappeared."

Bill sighed.  "Alright, Alright!  You get whatever needs to be done, done, I'm gonna set some tables and chairs up."  

Fleur rolled her eyes at Bill's retreating back then turned and smiled at Ginny.  

"Men."  She muttered.  "Although I hear you've been quite successful in that area hmm?"  She asked, giving Ginny a gentle prod

Ginny blushed.  Hermione, Alicia and Angelina had invaded Harry's house early Friday morning.  Ginny had woken up to their loud screams of delight.

Soon, her whole family had known, and the demand for details from her sister-in-laws coupled with the ominous threats her brother made to Harry had given them little chance to spend time together.  Tonight was going to be their first real outing together as a couple not counting their first dinner.  

"So," Fleur asked.  "Have you broken the news to Nick yet?"

Ginny felt a pang of guilt at the mention of Nick's name.  Immediately changing the subject, she said, "Okay, I'll do a light memory charm on the decorators and somehow get rid of the second booking.  You can do a spell to get the food made faster."

She turned to walk off, but Fleur called her back.  "Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that…"

"No, don't worry, it's fine, this stuff just has to be done soon is all.  Otherwise Bill will throw an even bigger fit."  She managed a weak laugh and turned back.  She knew Fleur was watching her so she tried to look untroubled, but inside, she felt enormous amounts of guilt.  She **_hadn't_** told Nick yet.  He wasn't getting back until the next day and she felt she owed it to him to at least break up with him in person.  And give him back the ring.  

The only problem with that was that she desperately wanted to attend her parent's party with Harry.  That meant all her family and friends would know of the broken engagement before Nick did.  That wasn't fair to him either.

Either way, Ginny felt like the bad guy, and looking at it from Nick's perspective, she **_would_** be the bad guy.  She sighed again.  'Just don't think about it tonight.'  She told herself.  'Worry about it tomorrow and just enjoy the night ahead of you.'

She sighed again, as she found the decorators huddled in a corner of the room, both sprouting large ears and tails.  They looked up, terrified at her approach as she calmly performed the counter-curse then performed a memory charm.  Soon both of the decorators were smiling blandly at her as she showed them the exit and paid them for their troubles.  

She looked up as she heard Bill yelling at George for spilling the pumpkin juice and rolled her eyes.  It was going to be a **_long_** day.

***

Five hours later, everything was perfect, or as near to perfect as it was going to get.  The hall was there's, the food had arrived and Fleur had finally managed to get Bill to calm down a bit.  

Checking the time, Ginny realised that she only had an hour and a half to get ready before the party started.  Saying a quick goodbye to everyone, she apparated home to get ready.

***

Harry had a headache.  A huge, pounding, someone-bashing-a-mallet-over-your-head type of headache.  And it wasn't getting any better.

"Please," he reasoned to the three boys hanging off brooms in the middle of the yard.  "Come down off the brooms and give the girls back their dolls."

"No!"  One of the boys, who Harry suspected was one of Fred and Angelina's twins, yelled back.  "They won't leave us alone, they keep pestering us to play a stupid doll game."

Harry rubbed his forehead as the screaming from inside got steadily louder.  Ron appeared out of the back door, and, noticing the three kids flying gleefully around on their broomsticks and Harry's frustrated stance, grimaced.  

"Didn't get the doll back?"  He asked, coming to stand by Harry.

Harry shook his head and continued to massage his temples.  "No."

Ron sighed.  "Well, the girls are all inside with Hermione, I had to get out of their, their crying and wailing was really getting to me."

Looking up at the three boys, Ron groaned.  "God, I hope I don't have to go through this with Paul when he gets older."  He muttered to Harry, before raising his voice and yelling.  "Oy!  Kevin, Martin, James, you kids get your butts down here this instant!"

The boys simply laughed at his attempt and continued to fly around.

Ron groaned.  "Geeze, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Harry shrugged as he watched the kids.  They were actually pretty good; they'd make some damn good chasers.

"You guys STILL haven't sorted this out?"  

Harry and Ron both turned to see Hermione, hands on hips, glaring at them.

"You both left me inside with a bunch of screaming children to deal with these kids and I find you out here just watching them?"

Ron scowled.  "We've tried everything, we don't know what else to do.  YOU try getting them down."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron then turned to face the kids.  

"If you boys don't get down here **_this second_** not only will I get your mothers over here to deal with you, **_I'll make sure they bring your grandmother with them and maybe she can get some sense into you.  _**I'm counting to three!  1…2…"

Before he knew it, Harry found the three boys standing contritely in front of them, giving them some of the biggest puppy-eyes he'd ever seen.

Hermione eyed them tersely, before saying.  "Right, inside and give the girls back their dolls."  She ordered and bustled them into the house.  Harry and Ron followed, looks of shock on their faces.

When they were almost inside, Harry turned to Hermione.  

"How did you do that?  That was amazing!"  

Hermione smiled smugly at him and Ron.

"It was easy.  All Weasley men are afraid of their mothers.  And they are all positively trembling at the thought of an angry Molly Weasley." 

Ron looked ready to refute that statement, but then he paused and seemed to grudgingly accept the logic in it.  Harry was about to make a comment when loud pops were heard and suddenly Fred, George, Percy and Bill appeared.

They seemed to observe the scene before them – the girls grouped together in a corner, happily having a tea party with their dolls while the boys, surprisingly, were sitting quietly, though sullen-looking in another corner.

"Everything go well?"  Percy asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Just peachy."  Hermione replied again with that smug tone.

"Oh…well, I suppose we should get going.  The girls have already gone home in a panic to get ready, I don't know why though, there's still an hour till the party…"

"An hour?!"  Harry heard Hermione gasp.  "Oh that is bad!"  She quickly turned, and started up the stairs, yelling behind her, "I'll see you guys later…"

The five Weasleys plus Harry stared quizzically at her retreating back then all glanced at each other.  "Women."  They agreed, before taking their children and disapperating home.

Harry looked at Ron, "I'd better go too, I told Ginny I'd pick her up at her apartment."  Ron nodded and watched as Harry disappeared.  

Looking back around the room, he saw his own children, Paul, curled up on the sofa, having somehow slept through the debacle that had just occurred and Bella, calmly reading a book.

Ron ambled over to his daughter and sat down next to her.  "Don't turn out like your mother okay?"  He whispered.

Bella looked up at him and smiled.  "Sorry dad, I already am."  She replied.  "It's written in my genetic code and I…"

Ron groaned good-naturedly.  Indeed she already was.

***

"Ginny?"  Harry called, waiting outside her apartment door.  Having apparated quickly home to throw on a old suit that had last seen light at Ron and Hermione's wedding, he waited patiently for Ginny to open the door.

And was astounded.

"Ginny…"  He breathed, taking in her appearance.

Ginny smiled at Harry's awed stare.  And so he should, she thought self-righteously, she looked damn good.  When Perry had called himself the master of fashion, he hadn't been kidding.

Harry didn't know what to think.  She stood before him, like a divine being from another world.  Her dress, a dark red in colour fit her perfectly, the short skirt showing off her toned legs.  On a thin, platinum chain around her neck, the silver pendent he'd given her years ago sparkled, like it knew it was exactly where it belonged.  Her hair had been styled in big, loose curls that framed her face.  Dark, smoky eyes watched Harry as he took in her appearance. 

"You look…amazing."  Harry said, moving forward to gently stroke her cheek.  "Absolutely amazing."

Ginny's smile increased as she leant forward and planted a light kiss on Harry.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself."  She said as she winked up at him.  "So, how was baby-sitting my lovely nieces and nephews."

Harry rolled his eyes with such exaggerated theatrics that Ginny burst out laughing.  "Let's just say that I've learnt for when we have kids that every male Weasley is afraid of their mother."  Harry made a face, then suddenly looked unsure.  "That is, I mean, if you wanted to have kids, because I know I do, but if you didn't, I'd understand, because after all, it is a joint decision and we have to agree on it and…"

Ginny shook her head with a smile as she pressed her lips against Harry's, effectively ending his speech.  When she pulled back, she gave him another smile.

"You're perfect, do you know that?"  She said tenderly, raising one hand to stroke his cheek like he had done to her earlier.

"Of course," Harry replied, with a twinkle in his eye.  "And that is why I deserve only the best life has to offer."

With that, he swept Ginny up in his arms and declared, "And you, Virgina Weasley, are the epitome of excellence."

Ginny giggled as he swung her around in a circle.  As Harry placed her gently back down, Ginny happened to glance at the old clock in the corner.  

"Oh Merlin!"  She exclaimed, "We're late!  We have to go!"  Ginny grabbed her wand and quickly apparated and Harry, shaking his head good-naturedly followed quickly.

***

The party was in full swing when they arrived, Mr and Mrs Weasley having arrived twenty minutes ago.  Their loud exclaims of delight had been enough to satisfy even Bill who didn't chastise her for being late.  Instead, he had glanced at Harry and given his sister a sly wink, convincing Ginny that the cool, Bill of old had not completely disappeared.  

Minutes after their arrival, Harry was swept away to discuss quidditch with Ron, Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchly.  

 Ginny found herself surrounded by her giggling, gossiping sister-in-laws and a few tagalongs who demanded juicy details of her relationship with Harry.  Ginny laughed them off and managed to get them interested instead in a conversation about their own husbands.

Spotting her parents in a far corner, Ginny excused herself to greet them.  Seeing her youngest daughter, Molly Weasley rushed towards her and embraced her in a hug.  

"Hermione told me about Harry, love, oh I'm so happy for you!  You have to promise to give me all the juicy details…"

"Mum!"  Ginny exclaimed, half amused and half horrified, before she was swept into a hug from her father.  

Following this, Ginny was forced to endure a round of introductions to a whole lot of people she didn't know while Molly sang her praises.

"…Ginny was top of her year you know…"

"…She did an advanced charms course at one of the most prestigious wizarding universities…"

"…Working at Hogwarts now…"

Finally able to extract herself, Ginny meandered over to the refreshments table to get herself a drink.  She'd just turned around when she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh I'm so sorr… Ginny?!"

"Cho!"  Ginny exclaimed happily, embracing the older girl.  Having, in the simplest of terms, 'swapped boyfriends' in Ginny's fifth year, both girls had been wary of each other for some time.  A hidden passion of trashy muggle romances and Honeyduke's chocolates, however, soon had them swapping and recommending books.  Their newfound happiness with their new boyfriends also helped to lessen the tension and soon they were good friends.

"So," Ginny asked, as they sat down.  "How have you been?  How are Michael and the kids?  Merlin, I haven't spoken to you for so long!  How's the business doing?"

Cho laughed.  "I've been great, the kids and happy and healthy and Michael and I are still going strong.  Business is good, of course we went through a bit of a rough patch a while back, but then of course you know about that since it was Harry who got us out of it."

"Really?"  Ginny asked, intrigued.  "What did he do?"

Cho looked surprised.  "You don't know?  Harry donated the money for us to buy some books for the kids.  Very generous of him, he said he was doing it to get a friend a promotion as well…"

Ginny became lost in her own thoughts as Cho nattered on.  Harry, donation, buying books, promotion.  The pieces of the puzzle were all fitting together.  Harry was, essentially, the one who sent Nick overseas.  Standing up, she excused herself quickly from a surprised Cho and went off to look for Hermione.  Surely, she would know what had gone on.

She spotted Hermione with Lavender and Parvati by the buffet table and headed over there.  Their backs were turned to her and they seemed to be chatting excitedly.

Moving quickly towards them, she stopped about a metre away as she heard Hermione's voice.

"Well, some of his plans were just so romantic!  The flowers!  And the penseive idea, of course I agreed to help!  So did Angie and Alicia, we all saw Ginny before that night, and we all did our own little things to convince her.  Angie's was the best though, she had a brooch made exactly the same and she said it drove Ginny nuts!  And I managed to find a whole heap of photos of Harry that I…"

Hermione trailed off as Ginny gave a loud cough.

"Ginny!"  Hermione exclaimed

Ginny glared angrily at her before turning around.  Ignoring the calls from Hermione, she stalked away, looking for Harry.  Not seeing him inside, she went out onto the verandah and stood in a corner, looking into the darkness to see if she could spot him.

Suddenly, strong arms encircled her waist and someone began placing small kisses up her neck.  Whirling around to give Harry a piece of her mind, Ginny's words got caught in her throat.

"…Nick?!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hehe, once again, I couldn't help myself.  **

**Whats going to happen next?  Will Ginny get mad at Harry?  What will Nick say??  Will Ginny take Nick back???  **

**Read and review to find out!!**

** Thanks to:**

**Lourdes, SnowflakeGinny, babygin, Sarahamanda, Amyaggie, MrKlortho, hart-break, Brown*Pryde, Pheonixgurl, WhiteRabbit5, JuveFan, Monalex Potter, Ginny1147, Anon, DMP, David M. Potter, Chloe Black, Greek Witch, Artificially-Flavored , BurningIce22, MuGgLeNeT27, SexyChaser33, blue_angel, Anna**


	12. All Secrets Revealed

Sorry this took awhile…second last chapter here!  Hope you enjoy! 

**As usual, nothing belongs to me.**

Please R/R 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter Twelve 

**All Secrets Revealed**

"…Nick?!"

Nick grinned and pecked Ginny on the cheek.  "Surprise!"

Ginny was in total, complete, absolute shock.

 "W-what are you _doing_ here?"  She managed to ask.

Nick's grinned.  "I managed to convince them to let me come home early.  You know, give you a surprise."

Ginny opened her mouth, and then closed it again.  She didn't know what to say.

Nick, however, didn't seem to notice her uneasiness.  "And I have to say, Gin," he said, twirling her around.  "You look absolutely gorgeous!  That dress looks fabulous on you!  And to think I almost missed this!  You have no idea how much I missed you while I was away, I thought I would go crazy!"

Ginny was trying desperately to detangle herself from Nick's arms when Bill's magnified voice rang out.

"Come on peoples!  Everybody inside!  There is exactly 30 seconds until Arthur and Molly Weasley have officially been married for 30 years!"

Nick grinned and grabbed Ginny's hand.  "Come on."  He said, leading her inside.

*** 

Harry was involved in a rather intense debate with Ron and Dean about defence tactics in quidditch when Hermione came bustling over, her face twisted in anxiety.

"Harry!"  She said breathlessly, "Thank god I've found you, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ron gave her an amused smile.  "What looking for Harry but not me?  I'm hurt."

Harry laughed.  "Can I help it mate, if your wife finds me irresistible?  What's up Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip and began to wring her hands together nervously. 

Now Harry was nervous.  Hermione was rarely ever a lip-biter or a hand wringer.  She was always supremely confident in her abilities and never had any reason to doubt herself.  

"Hermione, what's wrong?"  He asked uneasily, not sure he would like the answer.

"Well,"  Hermione began, "I was telling Lavender and Parvati about how you and Ginny got together the second time, and so of course I was telling them about how we all helped you."

"Yes…"  Harry said slowly, starting to see where she was going.

"Well, then I turned around and Ginny was standing behind me, and she looked absolutely furious.  I called out to her but she stormed off, I assume to confront you."

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Harry!"  Hermione said, anxiously.

Harry sighed.  "It's alright.  She would've found out anyway."

Ron gave Harry a reassuring pat on the back.  "Hey, she'll understand.  Come on, I'll help you look for her then you can explain."

Harry nodded and he, Ron and Hermione headed for the doors leading outside.  They were about halfway there when Bill suddenly stepped in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going?  There's only about a minute left until the toast!  We can't have people leaving!"  He asked, hustling them back towards the centre of the room.  He took out his wand and muttered "Sonorus!" and soon his voice was booming out.

"Come on peoples!  Everybody inside!  There is exactly 30 seconds until Arthur and Molly Weasley have officially been married for 30 years!"

Harry looked hopelessly at Ron and Hermione.  "I guess I'll have find her later."

Hermione shook her head.  "Don't be silly Harry, Bill isn't about to let her miss his big toast.  She'll be here in a second, wait…I think she's coming in now…"

Harry looked over.  Sure enough, he could see Ginny, being hustled in by her brother.  She looked slightly distressed, but then he'd expected that.  He made to move towards her then stopped.

Slowly, he turned back to Ron and Hermione, as if looking for confirmation of what he saw.  Ron's shock and Hermione's horrified expression were enough.  

As he looked back over at Ginny, with Nick's arm slung possessively over her shoulder, he almost felt sick.

He was vaguely aware of Bill shouting "3, 2, 1, and would you please raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley as they celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary!"  

People around him were cheering and jostling, but Harry was still staring at Ginny.  He saw her glance up and meet his gaze before quickly looking away.  He started to walk towards them, but was stopped when Colin Creevey greeted him excitedly.  Trying to politely excuse himself, Harry looked back up to see that they were gone.

***

Nick pulled Ginny back inside just in time for her to hear her brother shouting, "3, 2, 1, and would you please raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley as they celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary!"  

As Nick cheered loudly beside her, Ginny looked up to see Harry staring at her.  She could read the hurt expression in his eyes and the guilt started to build inside her.  She nudged Nick and motioned for him to follow her.  She led him into a large room at the back where the children had eaten dinner.  It was now empty, as the children had been taken outside to celebrate.

Nick smiled at her.  "That desperate to get me alone huh?"  He teased.

Ginny smiled weakly, and said, "Nick, I need to talk to you."

Nick nodded slowly and sat down in a chair.  Ginny sat beside him.

She moved forward slightly,  causing the light to flash against her silver pendant.

Nick noticed, and reached forward.

"This is nice."  He said, admiring the silver heart.  "It looks good on you."  He flipped it over and Ginny froze as she remembered the message on the other side.

She moved out of Nicks reach, pulling the pendant away from him.  She wasn't sure if he'd managed to read the inscription on the back or not.  She looked up at him nervously, trying to discern his thoughts.

But Nick wasn't looking at her anymore, and nor was he looking at her pendant.  His piercing gaze was instead focused somewhere else.  Before Ginny knew what was happening, Nick had grabbed her left hand and held it up to the light.

"Where's your ring Gin?"  

"Uh…it's…"  Ginny muttered, trying desperately to pull her hand back.

"Gin?"  He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.  

"The ring, it's in…the ring is at home."

Nick raised an eyebrow but let go of Ginny's hand.  "And why is the ring back at your flat and not on your finger?"

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Because.  Because I have to give it back to you."  She lifted her head and looked straight into Nick's eyes, trying desperately to stop herself from crying.  "I'm sorry Nick."  She whispered.  "But I can't marry you."

Nick looked stunned for a moment before he stood and threw the chair he was sitting in against the wall.

"I…What…Gin…"  He yelled incoherently, pacing around the room to vent his anger.

Finally he rounded on her.  "Why the fuck not?!"  He demanded, leaning forward and forcing her face upwards to look at him.  "Well, why not?"

"Nick, I'm sorry…"  Ginny said, the tears forming.  "I don't want to hurt you but…"

"Don't want to hurt me?!  What the fuck do you think you're doing right now?  At least dignify me with a response!  Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else."  Ginny whispered softly, hating herself.

Nick looked furious and for one second, Ginny thought he might hurt her but instead he turned around and punched the wall hard.  "Fuck!"  He swore, cradling his bloody fist in his hand.    

Ginny stood.  "Here, let me look at it."  She murmured, moving towards him.

Nick jerked away violently from her touch.  "Just stay away from me you worthless little slut!  I don't need some tramp trying to take care of me!"  

Ginny reeled back, hurt, but knowing she deserved it.  She was about to reply when she heard another voice.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!"

She turned around and saw Harry standing angrily in the doorway, his green eyes flashing dangerously.  Hermione and Ron stood behind him, looking around worriedly.

Nick turned as well.  "Oh the famous Harry Potter, here to rescue the damsel in distress."  He said scornfully.  "I'll just bet you're the one who stole my fiancé from me in the first place!"  

He glanced towards Ginny, and on seeing Ginny's guilty look, his anger seemed to become more incensed.  "You son of a bitch!"  He roared, leaping towards him.  Ron sprang forward from where he stood and tried quickly to restrain him. 

Nick was tall with a strong build, but Ron had been working as an auror for the last few years and the training for that, mixed in with regular quidditch games meant he was no longer the tall skinny boy from school.  He was still tall, but his frame was very muscular and well built.  He managed to hold back Nick who eventually stopped struggling and let Ron lead him to the other side of the room.  "You bastard!"  He spat disdainfully.  "It wasn't enough that you're the hero of the wizarding world, you just have to have any woman you want, even if she's already taken!  Too pathetic to find your own woman Potter?  Had to take someone else's?"

Ginny saw Harry's eyes flash again and he looked ready to pounce himself, but Hermione placed an arm on Harry's shoulder and he calmed down a bit.

"Look," Hermione said evenly.  "Let's just calm down…"

"Fuck that!"  Nick spat, releasing himself from Ron's grip.  "I'm outta here."  He stalked past Ginny, throwing a quick glare her way and sneered "Have a nice life" before exiting.

Everyone was quiet for a second before Hermione cleared her throat.  "Uh, Ron, I think the kids need to be checked on."  She said, nodding surreptitiously towards the door.  Ron glanced at Harry and Ginny and muttered, "Yeah, I'm coming" and the two left quickly, Hermione closing the door gently on her way out.

Harry watched Ginny seat herself unsteadily in a chair and went over to her.

"Hey," he whispered gently, stroking her face.  "It's alright, he's gone now."

Ginny jerked away from his touch and replied bitterly, still upset from Nick's words.  "Get away from me Potter.  Don't think I don't know what you've done."

Harry stood, hurt.  "Gin, I'm sorry.  But it was just getting a little help from your brothers and they were the ones who offered."

Ginny stood up angrily.  "I'm not just talking about that Harry!"  She yelled.  "I'm talking about your 'donation' for Cho's quidditch school.  You know, the one that sent Nick away from here I the first place!"

Harry looked slightly surprised that she knew.  "How did you find out about that?"

Ginny shook her head at Harry.  "Cho mentioned it to me.  Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Harry sighed.  "I was hoping you wouldn't."  He replied, before looking Ginny directly in the eyes.  "But I'm not sorry about it."

"Not sorry about it?!"  Ginny raged.  "Harry, you messed around with my life!  You- you planned all of this!"

"How did I mess around with your life Gin?  I didn't force you to fall in love with me, you did that yourself!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of mucked around with things!  All that stuff you did, you were toying with my emotions!"

"I wasn't toying with anything!"  Harry yelled back.  "I was just trying to make you see the obvious, that you didn't love Nick!"

"Well you shouldn't have!"  Ginny retorted.  "You should have just left things as they were!"

"Oh, and let you marry some guy who was completely wrong for you?!"

"How do you know that?  Maybe he was right for me but then you came along and messed with my mind and suddenly I saw things differently!  For all I know you could have slipped me a love potion or something!"

Harry shook his head.  "Now you're just being ridiculous and stupid Ginny."

"Am I?"  Ginny shouted, advancing on Harry.  "How would I know since you've been conspiring with my family behind my back and using dirty tricks to get rid of my fiancé so you can make your move?  I thought I knew you Harry, but maybe I was wrong!"

Harry looked murderous.  "Well if that's how you feel Ginny, maybe I shouldn't have bothered!"

"Fine!"  Ginny yelled.

"Fine!"

Both stared at each other for a second before Ginny stormed out.  Harry watched her go, the anger and tension he felt seeping out of his body.  Fuck.  He thought.  What had he done?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Before you start yelling and throwing rotten tomatoes my way, don't worry!**

**I promise that this story will have a happy ending, but hey, what's a good romance without a few bumps along the way?  (Although I suppose this story has had more than its fair share of bumps)**

**But hey, look on the bright side, I got rid of Nick didn't I?  And I promise that is the last you will ever see of him!**

**Next chapter I am pretty sure will be the last, the quicker I get it out will depend on the amount of reviews and motivation I get!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Amyaggie:  Hehe, I know, I love it.  Ahhh!  *****runs from angry readers*****  I'm sorry!  I'm updating!**

**Anna:  Yes, Nick has gone far far away and WILL NEVER BE BACK!!! Yay!**

**Annie:  Yep, sorry, couldn't help myself!  I love Bella, she's one of my fav characters!**

**Artificially-flavoured:  Thanks for the advice, I always spell-check my work but maybe it's cos I'm Australian and I spell some things differently.  Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! **

**Blatant Discontent:  Hehe, love the name.  Thanks for the review, keep reading!**

**Brown*Pryde:  Yes, Nick is gone!  Keep reading cos next chap will probably be the last and then they can finally skip happily together into the sunset**

**BurningIce22:  Don't worry; the next chapter will be all fine and dandy!**

**Cassialia:  Thankyou!  I can imagine it being hilarious and causing a lot of fun – typical Weasley stuff!**

**DMP:  Never fear, I wouldn't do something that evil!**

**JuveFan:  Don't worry; Harry's efforts have not been wasted!  The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Monalex Potter:  Do you really think I'm that evil that I wouldn't let this story have a happy ending?  Don't worry; everything will turn out peachy keen!**

**Mugglenet27:  Review and it will come out faster!**

**Pheonixgurl:  Don't worry, happy endings will abound!**

**Phox445:  It doesn't matter, because Nick is long gone now!**

**Sarahamanda:  Hey, at least she didn't take Nick back!  But don't worry, she and Harry will patch things up, I promise…**

**Sarah-mason19:  Thanks, at least somebody else understands…**

**Sherry:  I know!  It's the best part of being an author, you can choose how much you want to torture your readers!**

**Silvercrystal77:  Hmmm…  I don't think you will be too pleased with this chapter then either…but I promise to try and redeem myself next time, don't worry!**

**Smile:  Hehe, I love leaving people hanging!**

**Water-lily-113:  I love the cliff hangers!  Making people wait…mwah ha ha, I am so evil!  Lol, thanks for the review**

**YankeeTorp:  Hey, any review is a good review!**


	13. Happily Ever After

Chapter Thirteen 

**Happily ever after…**

Ginny woke up groggily, trying desperately to clear her head. It was a week since her parents party and she'd been avoiding Harry ever since. That wasn't very hard, however, as she had a feeling he was avoiding her too.

She pulled herself out of the bed and trudged slowly into her kitchen. She put some water on the boil and prepared herself a cup of tea. Sitting down wearily, she heard a knock on the door and groaned before going to open it.

Hermione stood in front of her and eyed Ginny appraisingly.

"God Gin." She said finally. "You look terrible."

Ginny grunted at her and turned back to the kitchen. She knew Hermione was right. She'd spent the week moping about her apartment, not bothering even to brush her hair. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep and her eyes consequently had dark circles under them 

Hermione shook her head as she took in the state of Ginny's kitchen. "Come on. Get dressed. I'm getting you out of this funk you've fallen into."

Ginny growled as she pushed Hermione's hand away. "Don't wanna." She muttered, clamping her hands firmly around her tea.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Virginia Weasley!" She commanded. "You have got to get a hold of yourself! The sooner you stop feeling sorry for yourself, the sooner you can apologise to Harry and the two of you can go skipping off happily into the sunset!"

Ginny looked up irritably at Hermione. "Me, apologise to him? It was all his fault!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And now you're acting like a petulant child. It takes two to fight and two to make up and you are just as responsible for what happened as he is. Now get dressed. The school term starts in a week and you have books and stationary to buy. Chop chop! Get a move on!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione childishly, since she had just been accused of acting like one and plodded slowly back to her room.

There, she wrestled with her hairbrush for a few minutes until she was finally able to tame her fiery red hair. She pulled it back and fixed it with an elastic before performing a glamour spell on herself so that she at least got rid of the dark circles. She slipped on a pair of muggle jeans and a muggle top then threw her black robes over her shoulders.

She scowled at Hermione when she re-entered the kitchen, pretending the strike a pose.

"Satisfied?" She asked cantankerously

Hermione smiled and ignored her grouchy tone. "Lovely." She replied, before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Well, come on." She said, motioning towards the door. "So much to do and so little time."

Ginny sniffed contemptuously and followed her out. Though she would not admit it to Hermione, it definitely felt good to be wearing proper clothes rather than the pyjamas she'd spent her week in.

***

"Harry!" Ron called, banging on the door. "Harry! Open up!"

He heard a glass hit the door and shatter and he winced. 

"Harry, I'm coming in! Don't throw anything at me!" 

Ron opened the door cautiously and surveyed the scene in front of him. Bottles; broken, empty and half-full, littered the floor, tables and any other available surface.

Harry was sitting slouched in a corner holding another bottle. His hair was messy and glasses awry. He looked pale and sallow, and he hadn't shaved for a while. 

"Holy shit, mate." Ron said, stepping forward. "Is this why you've been too busy to return my calls?"

"Fuck off." Harry mumbled, lifting the bottle to take another sip. Ron was next to him in a flash and had taken the bottle out of his hands before it had even reached his lips.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry growled, reaching for the bottle but missing in his drunken state. 

Ron shook his head and quickly performed a sobriety spell. Harry sat in a confused state before bending over and clutching his head.

"Ooh!" He moaned. "My head feels like it's been hit by a thousand bludgers!"

"I'm not surprised mate. That's what happens when you get shit faced." Ron said dryly, kicking a stray bottle out of the way. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a hangover potion if you get your arse off the couch and get dressed so I can take you out."

"Fine!" Harry muttered, reaching his head out. "Gimme!"

Ron rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of clear liquid. He handed it to Harry and said "Drink up."

Harry downed the potion in one gulp and sat back. He could feel the potion taking effect as the pounding in his head lessened then ceased. 

"Okay," Ron said. "Now go shower, cos you smell."

Harry scowled at him and slouched back down on the couch. "Fuck off."

Ron grinned. "I'm not that stupid mate, that potion's been hexed by Fred and George so it'll only last an hour. I have a longer-lasting one in my pocket but I'm not giving it to you until you get moving."

Harry glared at Ron. "Liar." He said finally.

Ron smiled cheerfully. "If that's how you feel." He said turning and heading for the door. "Don't call me when your head starts pounding again."

Harry glowered for a second before finally heaving himself up and, muttering expletives under his breath, headed for the bathroom.

Ron shook his head as he watched his friend shuffle off. Geeze, if he knew his sister had that effect on people, he would've kept Harry well away from her. Looking around at the mess that was Harry's living room, he sighed. He took out his wand and disposed of the bottles, getting rid too of the glass shards that littered the floor. At least he'd been wearing hard-soled shoes he thought wryly to himself when he was done, before sitting down to wait for Harry.

About half an hour later, Harry returned, clean-shaven and looking slightly more presentable.

Ron could tell that the potion was starting to wear off and waved the second bottle of liquid in front of Harry enticingly.

Harry made a grab for it, but thirteen years of being friends with the youngest seeker Hogwarts had ever seen had given Ron quick reflexes and he managed to just keep it out of his grasp.

"Apparate to Diagon Alley with me first then you'll get it, I promise." He said. Harry gave him a dirty look before apparating and Ron laughed before following suit.

***

Ginny was not happy.

She had spent the last three hours with Hermione getting supplies for her classes, being very careful to enter Flourish and Blotts only after she was sure Nick had left on his lunch break and making sure she had left well before his return.

Added to that, Hermione was in an overly cheerful mood, regaling her with stories of her children's various adventures. Soon, it was getting too much for her and she could feel her head start to pound.

"Hey Hermione, why don't we go sit down and get something to eat?" Ginny interrupted as Hermione started speaking about Bella's latest book.

"Well, yes, actually, that's quite a good idea Ginny." Hermione said rather happily. "I could really go some ice-cream right about now."

Ginny shrugged and, ignoring Hermione's strangely jovial attitude headed in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

***

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Ron said cheerily, as he and Harry made their way down the cobbled path.

"Peachy." Harry mumbled darkly.

"Come on mate!" Ron said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and Quality Quidditch Supplies are having their half yearly sale!"

Harry brightened slightly at this. "They are?"

"You bet!" Ron replied gleefully, pulling out a moneybag. "I've been saving for weeks! I'm going to buy Paul his first broom! But don't tell Hermione." He added as an afterthought.

Harry laughed at this and Ron was glad to see that his old pal was coming around. He led the way to the store and the pair spent the next few hours browsing through the shop and the extended area behind which the proprietor had set up to provide more room.

They came out a bit later, both brandishing large, bright blue bags bearing the store's logo. Ron pulled out a watch and, after examining the twelve handles for a few minutes looked cheerfully up at Harry and asked. "Shall we go get something to eat?"

Harry nodded and followed Ron towards through the winding streets to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Brightly coloured umbrellas covered several tables outside, but Ron led Harry into the store, a small bell signalling their entrance. 

Immediately, Harry knew why. Hermione and Ginny were sitting together in a corner of the shop, their heads close together. Harry turned to try and leave but Ron was standing behind him and bustled him over.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Ron said in an overly optimistic voice, leaning over to peck his wife on the cheek. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Yes, fancy that." Ron heard Ginny mutter as he pushed Harry down into a chair beside her.

"So," Ron said. "What have you two ladies been up to?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh just this and that. You? I noticed you brought some bags in."

Ron grinned proudly. "Yep. Went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and scored some major bargains!"

Hemrione frowned slightly, "Ron Weasley, I better not find out that you've bought my one year old son a broom!"

Ron flushed slightly. "Well…you see…" He stammered before Hermione stood up.

"Outside!" She ordered, pointing towards the door. Ron stood meekly and allowed Hermione to march away. "We'll be back in a minute." Hermione called over her shoulder to the two stoic figures behind her.

Ginny glared at Harry then slouched back in her chair. Neither spoke a word.

Harry sat impassively, watching as Ginny threw occasional glances over her shoulder to see if Ron and Hermione had returned. Finally, she sighed and, on trying to stand, found she was securely fixed to the seat.

She groaned in frustration and looked up at Harry.

"You know they've set this up, don't you." She said.

Harry simply nodded.

"They've planned it all. Done it in a public place so we can't make a scene."

Another nod.

"They're probably close by watching us."

Nod.

"Are you just going to sit there and nod at me all day?" Ginny asked irritably.

Harry nodded again, a slight smile gracing his features.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and sat back huffily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Harry cleared his throat. "I seem to remember that that was how our last conversation ended."

"Gasp! He speaks!" Ginny replied sarcastically. "And besides, that was your fault."

"Was not." Harry shot back.

"Was too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"No- I mean…" Ginny glared at Harry who smiled impishly at her and shrugged.

"We're behaving like children, so I thought I'd end it like a child."

Ginny glowered at him and slouched down in her seat. "It was still your fault." She muttered under her breath.

Harry rolled his eyes at her then sighed. "Look." He said hesitantly, leaning forward. "I'm sorry okay?"

Ginny's face softened a bit, then she sighed too.

"It's not all you fault." She admitted grudgingly "It takes two to fight and two to make up."

Harry grinned. "Hermione told you that didn't she?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Because Ron told me."

Ginny managed a smile at this, and then looked up at Harry. "But seriously, I'm just as responsible for what happened. I shouldn't have said a lot of stuff, I didn't mean any of it, I was just upset at what Nick said to me. I'm sorry."

Harry's face darkened slightly at the mention of Nick, but then he smiled gently and took Ginny's hands in his. 

"So does that mean we're both forgiven?" 

Ginny smiled playfully at him. "Well, I _suppose_ I could find it _somewhere_ in my heart to forgive you."

Harry gave her a broad smile back and noticed Ron and Hermione peeping furtively through an open window, their faces in identical expressions of delight.

He turned back to Ginny and, raising his voice slightly, said. "I would kiss you right now, but unfortunately, I seem to have lost the ability to separate myself from my seat."

Ginny giggled as she saw Ron nudge Hermione quickly as she fumbled around for her wand before pointing it at them and whispering some words.

Harry felt himself become 'unstick' and stood to embrace Ginny tightly. Lowering his lips to hers, he gave her a long, slow, drugging kiss that had everyone in the store on their feet and cheering.

Ginny blushed at the attention, but Harry just smiled and pulled her closer. Looking down, he reached over to pull at the silver chain around her neck.

"You've still been wearing this?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Ginny smiled. "Well, no matter how angry I was, I still didn't quite want to let go."

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry." He whispered. You never will." 

***

One Year later:

Ginny was running around her room in a frenzy, trying desperately to find her wand. They were already running late for Bella's birthday party. 

After marrying Harry, McGonagall had organised for a small house to be built for them, just outside Hogwarts property. This way, she could remain close to the school, but still have a degree of separation from her students to spend time with her family. Harry had also been offered a position at the school as Quidditch instructor after Madame Hooch's retirement. He found it a lot more enjoyable than tramping around the country searching out death-eaters and found that it came with a lot more spare time as well.

Ginny was digging through a pile of papers, books and quills and muttering under her breath when she heard a deep voice ask, "Looking for this?" 

Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, smiling down on her, brandishing her wand in one hand and a baby in the other.

"Isn't mummy funny." Harry cooed to the bundle. "Rushing around and looking for her wand when we knew where it was the whole time."

Ginny made a face and reached up to take the wand.

"Uh, uh, uh." Harry said, pulling it out of her reach. "Don't I get a thankyou for finding it for you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned forward gently brush her lips against Harry's, but he pulled her in tightly and kissed her deeply, being careful not to squash the baby he held.

"You always make us late." She complained when they broke apart, but had a smile on her face nevertheless.

"Not my fault I'm so irresistible." He replied with a grin.

Ginny smiled at him and reached over to take the baby girl from his arms.

Grace Lily Potter, born less than six months after her parent's impromptu wedding, already with a shock of dark auburn gurgled happily in her mothers arms.

"Come on darling." Ginny cooed softly, giving Gracie a light kiss on the forehead. "Let's go visit your cousins shall we?"

They apparated, and minutes later found themselves standing in front in Ron and Hermione's house, abuzz with life and energy 

As Ginny surveyed the scene, raucous laughter, explosions, children running around and screaming loudly, heck even some of her _brothers_ running around and screaming wildly, Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Life was perfect.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_*Sniff!* And that's all folks! Yay for the happy ending!_**

****

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the story, because I really loved writing it._**

****

**_I have a Ron and Hermione one-shot (unrelated to this fic) called Give her away coming out very soon, so please keep your eye's open for that!_**

****

_Thank you SO much to everyone who ever reviewed, I cannot tell you how much it meant to me, especially as this is my first story. I was hoping for maybe one or two reviews per chapter but instead I got over 200 altogether! You guys ROCK! I love reviews and they definitely motivate me to write faster, even if they're short. So thanks heaps, heaps, HEAPS for supporting me! I love you all!_

_Amyaggie:_ Aww, Nick's not that evil he was just a bit shocked that's all. AS for Harry, yes he deserved to be yelled at but now he's back in the good books! Thanks for all your reviews!

_Anarane Anwamane:_ Lol, don't worry, they're happy as clams together now

_Anna:_ Thankyou HEAPS! I love reviews like yours which tell me exactly what it is about the story they like. Thankyou so much for reviewing so often, it is greatly appreciated! 

_Bratella:_ Lol, *puts on I'm sorry face* I hope this chapter makes up for it!

_Brown*Pryde_: Yay for the happy ending! Thanks so much for reviewing as much as you did, the support was greatly appreciated!

_BurningIce22:_ Lol, *takes a low bow* thankyou, thankyou. Is this all fine and dandy enough to satisfy? Thanks for reviewing so often, its great motivation for me!

_Chloe Back_: Lol, that's okay, you've been one of my most consistent reviewers and I am so very very grateful! 

_DMP:_ Yay, me too! Thanks for reviewing so often!

_Emily:_ Of course they end up happy! You didn't think I was that evil do you? ;) Ginny was just upset and not thinking that straight when she went off at Harry. After some long consideration, she realised that yes, it did bring together, so thank god he did it!

_Hpgoldensnitch_: Yes, you'd think Harry would've learnt by now, but apparently not J. Sorry about the shortness of chapters! Thanks for reading and reviewing so often, it has been very much appreciated!

_Jaime:_ Exactly! What's a story without the bumps! Thanks for the review, I have a short story coming out soon which I hope you will read too!

_Juvefan:_ And now they're back together! Yay! Thankyou SO much for reviewing, especially as you've been here since chapter one, it means a lot!

_Lourdes_: Spot on! Well said! Thanks for reading and reviewing so many chapters!

_Mugglenet2_7: Yes, it's just fun to watch the characters squirm a bit. But of course it ends happy!

_Pheonixgurl_: Lol, is this soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!

_Phox445:_ Yes, at least he's gone now! Thanks for being a consistent reviewer, I am very grateful!

_Raiining:_ Don't worry. Nick marries a nice girl who is an only child and doesn't want kids till she's 35 (she's 25 now). Thanks for being a reviewer since chapter one, it means a lot!

_Rebecca: _Thanks for that! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy the rest!

_Ronaholic_: Thankyou! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

_Sarahamanda_: Yay! Go Harry and Ginny! Thanks for reviewing so consistently since the start!

_Sarah-mason19_: Lol, exactly! Don't worry, he suffered after what happened!

_Sherry_: Lol, I hope this chapter came out fast enough to keep the sadness at bay! Thanks for reviewing so often!

_Shortyfaillace_: Lol, I was typing as quick as my hot little fingers could go!

_Silvercrystal77_: Lol, thanks for the review. Yes, Harry is a bit of a knight in shining armour isn't he? Of course Ginny comes to her senses. It's Harry Potter, she'd be crazy not to! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

_Taurausgirl_: Thankyou! It's nice to hear people being technical sometimes! Keep reading!

_WhiteRabbit5_: Lol! I'm sorry! I was doing some serious procrastinating when I wrote the last chapter as I couldn't think of what to write so to get me into the swing of things, I decided to respond to the reviews (which I don't do enough) Here are some extra smileys to try and appease you! J J J Hope they make up for it! Thankyou for being such a consistent reviewer!

_A Special Thanks to those who have been reviewing consistently since the beginning:_

Anna, Juvefan, MrKlortho, Raiining, Sarahamanda, Sherry, YankeeTorp

_Thanks also to others who have reviewed:_

Angelic-pen, Annie, Anon, Artificially-flavoured, Athezoo , Babygin, Bec, Blatant Discontent, Blue-angel, Brown*Pryde, BurningIce22, Cam49, Cameron, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Captain Mel Sparrow, Cassialia, Chrissy, Connie Lee, Ello, Ginny1147, Ginnybear86, Ginnys faith, Greek Witch, Harry+ginny=destiny, Harry-potter-luva14, Hart-break, Jayme, Jess, Jill, Kat, Kelliethehottie, Kiera, Krazysmilieface, Libby, Lilmic, Loopyloony, LordT, Madison 211, Mel Sparrow, Melissa, Monalex Potter, MrKlortho, Pfc shew, Phantasia85, Raiining, RaRa, SexyChaser33, SilentStorm1969, Smile, SnowflakeGinny, Snuffles95141, Summer, Sunny, US HP Fan, Water-lily-113, YankeeTorp

_And most special thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating these fantastic characters that I have shamelessly stolen to mould as my own!_


End file.
